I'll Stand By You
by seriouslyjess
Summary: Sequel to We Are Family. “I’m her emergency contact. Call the police. And order a rape kit.” How does PPTH deal with tragedy, court and secrets being revealed? Can Cameron piece her family back together?
1. Prologue

**The title is for The Pretenders song. Which I don't own. I also don't own House. This is a sequel to my fic We Are Family. I would suggest reading it first, otherwise you won't understand the back story. This is two months after the confrence, so think early January. Hope everyone had a happy New Year. (Chapters will get longer. And the story will be told: present time and then six months later. You'll see. Ask if you have questions).  
**

**Jess **

* * *

**I'll Stand By You**

**Prologue**

The clinic was full and Cuddy sighed. Some days her job felt like one big compromise. That's what she was doing now. Compromising.

She bet House two weeks ago in an effort to get him to work. Once a year about she would place a bet with him. Not exactly good workplace etiquette, but it helped the hospital keep him out of their hair. Usually he lost. But when he won he really won.

The bet this year was a simple one to win. Or so Cuddy though. If House could go for two weeks without a patient's complaint then she would do a day of his clinic duty. If a patient thanked him then she would do three days.

Somehow, in the twisted world that was her own she had lost. That meant four days of clinic duty and a gleeful House.

It had gotten him to work though. He had to see the patient to get her to thank him.

She picked up the next file and was about to call out for Mike Johnson, when the doors opened and a girl stumbled in.

A dark coat covered her thin frame, and bruises and some dried blood littered what Cuddy could see of her face, neck and hands. The only thing that she could tell if she was describing the child was that she had blue/green eyes and blonde hair. Everything else was pretty much hidden by marks.

Immediately she was moving towards the girl as were some nurses.

"Allison Cameron." She gasped out. "Get Allie."

"Shhh…" Cuddy placed her hands on the girl as a nurse moved quickly for a wheelchair. "I need you to calm down for me sweetheart."

"Allie. Please." The girl repeated. "She's – sister. Tell her – tell about – the – the game. And there were – so many – to many. It – h-h-hurt. I had to leave, and – and now -" she broke into a small sob. "- Adam - He'll come and find us – and – and - kill her -"

"Get me a crash cart." Cuddy screamed out. "Get me a fucking crash cart."

* * *

Cuddy walked into The Diagnostic Department and surveyed the room. The three fellows had instantly quieted and were watching her. 

"Dr. Cameron, can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure." Cameron stood and exchanged looks with Foreman and Chase. She shrugged and concerned looks passed over their faces. Ever since the conference two months ago the team had been working like a well oiled machine, House included.

"We can use House's office, he's with Dr. Wilson."

Cuddy walked into House's office and closed the door firmly behind her. "You might want to sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand, please."

_She's found out about us. But if she did then why is she just talking to me. House is the one sleeping with his subordinate._

"A little while ago your sister came into the clinic."

"Which one, is she okay?" Cameron was white as a ghost and sunk into the chair that she had refused earlier. Her teethe came out to bite her lower lips and she squeezed her eyes shut for a minute – as if gaining control over herself before looking at Cuddy.

"I don't know which sister, but if it helps she said something about Adam."

"Shi." Cuddy was glad that Cameron was sitting. She looked as if she were about to faint.

"What?"

"Siobhan Kayla Higgins-Cameron. That's my youngest sister."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery right now." Now came the hardest part. "She crashed once before we could get here there."

Cameron stood up, woozy on her feet. "How bad is it?"

The look on Cameron's face warned Cuddy not to BS her.

"Bad."

"She's an O Negative. So am I. You're going to need blood."

"You're on Emergency Leave, starting now. No work until I otherwise say. Don't protest." Even though Cuddy was worried about Cameron she was also worried about the hospital. Siobhan was in bad shape and after Cameron saw her there was no way that she would be treating patients. "Do you want to call your parents, or do you want me to?"

"Neither. She's over eighteen, I'm her emergency contact. Call the police."

Cameron's lower lip was bleeding from the early bite she had inflicted on herself. Her face was now pained, and the next words out of her mouth almost sent Cuddy to her knees.

"And order a rape kit."

* * *

_Six months later_

"Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Repeat after me. I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God."

She did and the ADA Kenneth Marshall stood up to begin the questions.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Mara." She girl paused for a minute to clear her throat. "Mara Cooper."

"And where do you live Mara?"

"In Oak Park, I've been Shi's neighbor since before we were born." The judge already had all of the girls personal information and the lawyers had agreed to skip the formalities of addresses least the families be attacked.

"Could you tell me what happened on the night of November 30th, Mara?"

The dark headed child nodded. She was nineteen with fair skin, and dark brown eyes. Her hair was a dark brown as well, with a blue streak in it.

A bunch of silver bracelets jingled whenever she moved her arms and a small stud in her nose flashed from time to time when she turned her head.

"I was home alone and Shi, Meghan and Brianna were supposed to come over at around six, Shi maybe a little earlier because she lives next door. We were going to have a sleepover and probably do some homework because none of us understand Calc 2 except for Meg." Mara took a sip of her water before continuing.

"At six Meg and Bria got there, but Shi didn't. I called her cell a few times, and she didn't pick up. So the three of us went over to her house, but no one was home."

"What did you do next?"

"Well, I have a key, so we unlocked the door. We figured that she had probably fallen asleep. It's happened before. Anyway, when we got there it was empty. So we went up to Shi's room."

Tears began to well in her eyes. The girl had been unable to go without having nightmares about what she had seen, and telling the entire court was difficult.

"What did you find in Shi's room?"

"It was a mess. Shi's room is never a mess. She usually crashes in Allie's old room, but she has her own room. There was stuff everywhere. And-"

Her voice caught and the tears started in a steady flow. "And blood. We called the police."


	2. Chapter 1

Hello people. _Waves and offers cookies._ So I have a few things to tell you. One, my finals are coming up followed by four family birthdays and a bunch of other things. January is a very busy month, so my chapters will be limited for a little while. Two, you should go re-read Chapter 14 of We Are Family at some point. The information was edited a little and I hope it seems more realistic. I have been going back and editing the chapters, but not really in any order. Also, family information is in Chapter eight so you might want to read that too. That's all. Thanks to jjhikki for betaing. Happy reading

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waiting and More Trial**

House stormed into the office and glared at two of his ducklings. He left for an hour sneak into the Oncology Lounge and 'borrowed' Wilson's lunch from the fridge and he came back to find the two ugly ducklings ocne again. His beautiful swan was no where in sight.

"Where's Cameron?"

Foreman shrugged. "Cuddy came in and wanted to talk to her, then the two of them left. She didn't say why though. Cam looked pretty upset, and she had her _I don't want to talk about it face on._"

He went back to the paperwork and for a moment House just stood there, unsure as to what to do.

_Damn it. What if she found out about us? But why would she go just to Cameron?_

"I'm going to find my lost duckling. If you find Cuddy tell her I want to talk to her."

He left, Foreman and Chase staring after him.

* * *

House stormed down to Cuddy's office. If she had called Cameron in to talk about them… well she had no right just to tell Cameron that she knew and not him. And if she knew, how the hell did she find out?

The two of them were the most discrete people on the planet. Cameron was an amazingly good liar when it came to relationships. He guessed that it had something to do with the continuous lying about her mother and stepfather.

"Cuddles." He half-sneered. "Just the person I wanted to see." Her secretary appeared behind him, mumbling apologies.

Cuddy waved the woman away and fixed House with a glare.

"What do you want House?"

"Where's my duckling?"

"What?"

"My littlest duckling. Small, blonde hair, got girly parts, not Chase."

"Cameron." House nodded. "She's on temporary emergency leave."

"What happened?" He sat down in the chair across from Cuddy and rested his chin on his cane.

"Her sister was in a bad accident." _Oh shit._

"Which one?" House demanded. If it was Shi then that meant one thing and one thing only… Adam.

"You too?"

"What?"

"That's exactly the same thing she asked. How many siblings does she have?"

House ignored her question. She had six siblings if she didn't count her sister-in-law and the woman that Nicky was engaged to. And she did count them. Four siblings were girls. Six if you included in laws.

There was only one sibling who would go out of her way to get to Princeton and get treated though. And that was what worried him.

"And which one was it?"

"Siobhan."

"Is she okay?"

"It's not looking so good. Cameron wanted to watch the surgery, but I said no. I was just about to page one of the guys to go sit with her. She said that her family would be here soon."

House stood up. "There's one more thing."

He turned to stare at her. What else could there be?

"Cameron ordered a rape kit and told me to call the police."

His girl was finally taking action, but he knew it was probably tearing her insides out.

"I'm taking the day off," Was all House said, before leaving the office – Cuddy staring after him gaping like a fish.

* * *

"Al?" House kept his voice quiet so the nurses couldn't hear him.

She stared at him for a minute, before blinking slowly and realizing House was standing in front of her.

"Hi." Cameron stood and met his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk." She nodded and followed him obediently out of the waiting room.

"Only for a little, I have to be here when they come back with news on Shi."

He led her to an empty on-call room and immediately she launched herself into his arms.

"It's bad. Cuddy wouldn't say how bad her wounds were, but she said that she crashed earlier." Her shoulders were shaking and it hurt House to see her hurting.

"She'll be okay."

"You don't know that." Cameron's eyes were flashing.

"She's one of the strongest people that I know, besides you."

"I'm not strong." Her voice was soft as she pulled away from him. "I sat by and let her get knocked around. I knew about it. I knew every bruise, every handprint that was ever inflicted on her. And I did nothing to stop it. This is all my fault."

House caught her wrist to stop her from the pacing. He knew it would start soon. Her body needed to move so that she could direct her mind to something important.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"This isn't your fault. Ya'know whose fault this is?"

She shrugged helplessly, her face pale, eyes vulnerable.

"Adam's."

_And when he found that man he would be dead. So dead that he wouldn't know what hit him. And House wouldn't be sorry at all. He had told Adam and Steven what would happen if they went near Shi or Allie again and they had ignored his warning._

"Probably not all his fault though." Allison flopped into a chair next to him.

"What do you mean?" As the months had passed after Chicago Allie was slowly revealing more and more about her past and what had happened with Adam.

"He used to play games with us. You know that." She looked away, not wanted to see the emotions in his eyes. She doesn't know what they will be, and she doesn't want to know. "His friends would come sometimes too. There was more then just Steven. For Shi to be in that bad of shape -" her voice cracked and House pulled her to him.

There was nothing he could say. Nothing he wanted to say. No promises would make it better.

"Did you call your family yet?"

"No." She buried her head in his shoulder, causing her voice to come out muffled. "I don't know what to say. And there's no way I can have the same conversation four times without breaking down."

"So break down." Allison turned to look at him. She began to pace again and this time House let her.

"What?"

"No one's going to think you're weak. Your eighteen year old sister is in surgery. You called in the police for a rape kit. Breaking down is normal." He paused to consider his words. "If you're not me."

Cameron wiped her eyes and looked at House. "What am I supposed to do know?"

She looked like the lost child that PJ had compared her to. So confused and unsure it broke his heart.

"Call them." He grabbed the phone and handed it to her.

She looked scared, and House couldn't help it. He wasn't one for touchy-feely crap. Matter-of-fact, Cameron wasn't usually either. Only when it was her siblings, PJ, Mary, Dave or a small assortment of other people was she receptive to hugs.

But hug her he did. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest like she was a small child.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this."

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"What is your job at PPTH Dr. Knox?"

"I'm the head of surgery."

"Can you tell me what happened the night of January 9th 2007?"

"We had a person come into the ER in very bad shape. She crashed before they could get her to surgery and then once more while we were operating."

"Can you please tell me the victim's name?"

"Siobhan Cameron."

"And the extent of her injuries?"

"She was admitted with a stage four concussion and was drifting in and out of consciousness before she was admitted into surgery. She had some internal bleeding, and four broken ribs. The broken ribs caused some of the internal bleeding. There were also bruises on her body, and based on the newly formed bruise pattern around her neck, it looked as if someone had tried to strangle her. The extent of her injuries put Siobhan in a coma for almost two weeks."

As Dr. Knox talked Kenneth Marshall displayed photo evidence.

"Your Honor Exhibit A." He also passed the pictures to the jury, and there was a collective gasp among them. The marks on Siobhan Cameron was enough to make anyone sick.

Marshall turned back to Dr. Knox. "What else?"

Dr. Knox hesitated. "We were asked to do a rape, kit which came back positive."

"Based on the extent on the injuries inflicted on the victim would you determine sex to be consensual or nonconsensual?"

"Nonconsensual."

"Thank you that's all."

"Dr. Knox-" Adam and Steven's lawyer, Johnny McGrath, stood up. "How many years have you been a surgeon?"

"About twenty."

"And in all of those years how many times have you seen people in the state that Siobhan Cameron was in?"

"Quite a few Mr. McGrath. Some are worse off, but that usually depends on how they're injured."

"What do you mean how?"

"What kind of accident they were in."

"So you're saying that the bruises could have been formed from say – a car accident?"

"It's possible, but unlikely."

"But still possible."

"Yes."

"So, let's just say that the bruises and injuries Siobhan got were from a car accident on the way to New Jersey, then isn't it possible that the rape was not actually a rape, but a consenting act between two adults?"

"Very unlikely, but yes."

"That's all." McGrath slithered back into his seat, a grin of triumph on his face.

"Redirect your honor."

Marshall stood up. "Why is it so unlikely that the act was consensual?"

"The extent of the bruising and the scars that Siobhan acquired showed that they had been from more then one instance of rape, possibly from ongoing physical and sexual abuse. Also, the bruising clearly showed hand marks all over her legs, as if she had been fighting to keep them away from her."

"That's all."


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the waiting. I'm hoping to update once or twice every two weeks.

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Break For The Day**

Cameron held the phone in trembling hands. Her mind was drawing a blank and House pulled the phone away from her, dialing the numbers he had memorized two months ago.

"Joseph Dyer."

"PJ." It was all that Cameron could get out before she broke into tears and buried her head in Houses' shoulder.

"Lee? Baby? Are you okay? I was just going to call you."

"I'm okay PJ – it's – it's-"

House took the phone from Cameron and put it to his ear as she let tears slip from her eyes and once again curled up against House seeking comfort.

"It's Shi."

"Is she okay? She was supposed to go to Mara's house last night. She didn't show up. There was blood in her room. The police are looking for her." PJ spoke quickly, and the worry was evident in his voice. "I was actually just about to call Allie, I've been with the cops all morning though."

"She's in surgery now. Allie didn't tell me much. She didn't know much. But -" House exhaled and closed his eyes. "She crashed before they could get her to surgery. I don't know how good her chances are."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Can I talk to Lee for a minute?"

House handed the phone back to Allie and she took it with a sniffle.

"Hello?"

"I'm not worried about myself PJ, I'll be fine."

"_NO_." Allison's voice was firm and her jaw tightened. "I'm not calling him."

The two continued to argue – at least Allison did, seeing as he could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Fine. I will." Allie's frown was deep and her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't place- fear maybe?

"You call them for me?" She nodded. "Okay. I love you too."

She hung up the phone, hands still shaking.

"PJ will be here as soon as he can, and the rest of the Cameron gang will all be here by the end of the week." It was Thursday which meant by Saturday evening he would have three more Cameron's in New Jersey to help keep the fragile group upright.

She paused. That wasn't what the two had been arguing about though. Things were never just black and white in the real world, and this was one of those things.

The Chicago Police would be there soon anyway, and they would contact him.

Because she didn't want to.

Because it hurt too much.

Because no matter how they were related there would always be someone who was more important then two defeated little girls.

"He wants me to call my dad."

* * *

PJ had been the only father she had ever known to break her fall. But there was one memory that she had of her father protecting her from the evils of falling and the tears that would evidently follow.

When Allison Cameron was six she fell off the monkey bars. She had been in the backyard with her siblings. It was a Saturday, and as the custody agreement stated, Saturday's were their days with their dad.

Tuesdays and Wednesdays from 5:30 – 8:30, Saturday's from around nine to five and every other Saturday they slept over and went home Sunday night.

At six, nine, thirteen and fifteen they were more then capable of handling themselves and didn't need constant supervision. Matt and Nicky had been playing catch with a football and Ellie had been on a swing. Allie had slipped, her hands falling from the metal bar. Before she could hit the ground string arms had held her suspended in the air.

"Careful there, we don't want you falling."

This was her last memory, possibly the only memory that showed her dad caring about her. That he had caught her, to save her from falling, and she kept that one memory close to her heart.

* * *

Allison repeated the number to Greg, her body practically numb. House punched them in and then handed the phone over to her.

"Law Offices of Cameron, Woods, and Cheney. This is Maureen, how can I help you?"

"Is Tom Cameron in? It's his daughter."

She didn't specify which daughter, knowing that he would be more likely to come to the phone if he thought that it was Ellie.

"Please hold for one second."

There was the click of a line being switched and then her father's warm voice.

"Ellie! So good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Dad, it's me, Allison."

The line was quiet for a brief moment. "Allison. What can I do for you?"

"Siobhan was hurt, she's at the hospital. I thought that you might want to know."

Allison kept her voice steady. She was able to loose it completely on the phone with PJ, but this was different. This man had a heart of stone.

"I know about that. There was a fight at the house. Kimberly's upset. I'll call her. We'll be on a flight out if I can get some time off."

"Robot" was the nickname Ethan gave him. No emotions, no expression, nothing when it came to her or Shi. Just the same monotone voice, the uncaring radiating off of him in waves, the love that was buried too deep for his children to find.

"You do that."

She hung up without a 'good-bye' or an 'I love you.'

Men like her father didn't deserve anything.

PJ had confronted Tom Cameron when he found her crying herself to sleep after returning from a day with her dad. She didn't remember why, perhaps a broken promise or some harsh words, but he definitely had upset her.

_When you have an eight year old daughter that is as amazing as Lee you don't treat her like dirt. You treat her life the princess that she is. Even if she hates the color pink and wants to paint all of the walls in her room midnight blue to match the sky she's still a princess. I don't care how much of a tomboy she it. She'll always be a little princess. When you're like that you don't deserve to have someone that special love you._

* * *

And there was the difference between Joseph Dyer and Thomas Cameron.

Tom Cameron was nails and scraped knees full of hurt; he was the clouds when the day was clear. He played favorites. He refused to answer his phone when it was one of the children that he didn't want to talk to. He was i_f you are my daughter don't marry Ethan I will not walk you down the aisle_. He was manipulative; he played his children like they were pawns on a chess board. He only loved the ones who always obeyed his orders and stayed on his good side by appearance.

PJ was soft edges and warm hugs when nightmares made her throat raw from screaming. PJ was 'call me no matter what' and he always meant it. He was early mornings at the beach and silly string wars that ended in hysterical laughter. He was the one who would whisper_remember, it was like this _when she couldn't remember if there were more freckles on her mothers cheeks or nose. PJ was '_if you want to marry the man you love, marry him. It doesn't matter who he is or what's wrong with him or what's even right with him. If you love him, you love him.' _He was about fairy tales and romance and 'til death do us part. He loved you unconditionally and always would. Love was never bought or bargained with PJ. It was handed out like candy at Halloween.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

She looked pale and tiny. Her face was whiter then the sheets she was laying in and PJ felt the need to find Adam and Steven and kill them.

That's what friends were for though. So he could stay with his family while someone else took care of it.

He didn't want to go in her room yet. These were uncertain grounds if he had ever walked on any and the last thing that he wanted to do was scare Shi. He had no idea when she would wake up, and he was waiting to talk to Lee or Greg before he ventured to close for the comfort of his youngest daughter.

And_yes_ she was his daughter. It didn't matter they shared no relation. She was his daughter because he loved her.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

PJ turned to face the woman speaking to him.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry Sir, you can't be here. ICU is for family only. Are you related to someone?"

House had finally convinced Cameron – more like threatened her job - to crash in his office, and that's where she was right now.

She had sat with Siobhan for a few hours, but there had been no change. No one had expected a change yet though. Her body had been badly damaged and the nurses were under strict orders to page Cameron if anything changed at all.

House was currently in Wilson's office talking with him. The man never ceased to confuse or surprise here. At the moment Mama Bear House was an interesting person to behold.

When your Fellows little sister was in the hospital, how were you supposed to react?

Cuddy wasn't sure what protocol was, but House wasn't following it that was for sure. They had to be something more then co-workers.

There was no way House would let Foreman or Chase crash in his office. But then again, Cameron and House had always had a weird relationship.

PJ nodded. "I'm her sisters step-father. She's like another daughter to me. Are you Dr. Cuddy?"

She nodded, startled.

"I'm Joseph Dyer, I was actually about to find you to see if I could put some security around Shi's room."

PJ held out his hand for Cuddy to shake, and she did in surprise. She had known that the man looked familiar. Joseph Dyer. Action Film maker galore. Her brothers-in-law loved his movies.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. We can set something up now, unless you have specific security personal that you would like here."

"If you don't mind, I have people that have known the family for years, and I trust them with my children's lives."

So this was the family that House, Chase and Foreman had stayed with. Four years of working here and Cameron had never made a peep. Never disclosed the fact that her step-father was a famous man that people all over the world idolized.

Cuddy's response was cut off by a familiar voice.

"PJ!"

The usually composed doctor hurled herself into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. The nurses had probably seen the man and paged her down here.

PJ caught her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Hey Lee."

She didn't respond and Cuddy could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying.

PJ rocked his body slowly back and forth and whispered in Cameron's ear. It was the way someone would sooth a frightened child.

Cuddy couldn't make out the words that were muffled against the man's neck, but she could hear his voice, soft and clear.

"She's a fighter Lee, she'll make it. I promise she'll pull through."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that I'm wrong." Allison didn't answer and PJ pulled away to look in her eyes. Cuddy heard the footsteps before she saw House. He nodded at her and then turned his gaze to PJ and Allison.

Two months and he had been silent. He had never made a peep that the family the group of four had stayed with was anything besides the oddly normal family she had always pictured Cameron growing up in.

"This is Siobhan, Lee. The little girl who melted all of the crayons in the Crayola box because she wanted to see if they would all make one color besides black. She convinced me to get her a puppet show so that you could put on the Puppet Show from _The Sound Of Music_ for all of her friends. The one who refused to eat soup with a spoon for three years because she liked to be different. The one that has been your shadow for the past eighteen years, because she wanted to be 'just like you' when she grew up. She's been through some of the worst things and she'll pull through. Like she always does. And she's not alone, Lee. She has us. Shi grew up with you four as siblings. She'll be fine. And even if she's not fine right away, eventually wounds heal. The stitches come out and time goes on."

Cameron didn't reply, just buried her face back in her step father's neck and allowed sobs to wrack her small body.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"_The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever"._

Allison's lips moved as she recited the 23rd Psalm. She wasn't there though. She was back at another funeral – crying her eyes out as she thought of ways to get God to send her other back to her.

She felt as if she should feel something, Anything.

But there was nothing to feel. No cold hard relief, no sadness, no nothing.

"Allison?" She felt the hand on her arm and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Greg."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know." She watched the people leave as they got ready to get to their cars and head over to the cemetery.

"I should feel something. Anything. But I can't."

"No one expects you to cry Allison. No one expected you to even be here."

"I needed to see that he was gone. That it wasn't just some great scheme." She was pacing and House put a hand on her arm, causing her to turn and bury herself in his embrace.

"It couldn't be. The guards said he was stabbed to death."

She nodded grimly. "My grandpa always used to tell me that even the worst criminals have morals. Rapists were always at the bottom of the food chain." She paused and then sighed, her head nestling closer to his neck. Her words were muffled, but he still understood them. "I don't want to go to the grave site. Can we just go home?"

"Yes."

In a little while the family would get back from the funeral. They would go over to Allie's apartment and hang out and talk.

In a little while a grave stone would be put in place.

It would read

_Adam Wayne Higgins  
March 8 1954 – June 7 2008  
Loving Brother, Son, and Uncle  
Never Forgotten_

* * *

Not exactly sure who gets ownership of the 23rd psalm but its not mine. 


	4. Chapter 3

So, this chapter took a while to write. Siobhan testifies. I don't go into anything extremely graphic, but she does talk about rape. So this is my warning. After the _six months later_ the chapter is rated M. I wanted to get the 'flow' right, but I'm not sure about it, so I'm posting before I go insane. This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 3: Siobhan and Testifying**

The first thing that came to her mind was a hazy drift of hurt. The second was the shape of Adam's face looming over her.

He was leering and she screamed.

The sound brought the scuttle of feet into her room and a woman's voice.

"Siobhan?"

It wasn't one she recognized and her eyes cracked open.

"Allie. I want Allie." Shi buried her head into the pillow and began to cry ever so softly. Allie would come. And she would fix it. She would fix everything. Like she had been doing since Shi had been a child.

Cuddy pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to get there to check the girls' vitals while she left to page Cameron.

Shi hurt all over, and she could still see Adam's eyes, watching her.

"I'll get Allie for you sweetheart."

Lisa Cuddy practically ran out of the hospital room. She didn't want the girl alone for long. It didn't matter that there were security guards standing outside, it was the heartbroken look on her face, the pain that she was in, the way that she so clearly needed her sister.

She ran into House on the way to the nurses' station. "Siobhan is awake. There's a nurse in their checking her vitals, go get Cameron."

"I'll go to Shi, you go get Cameron." House replied. He raced off to see the girl, leaving Cuddy open mouthed for a split second before she continued on her way to get the woman paged.

Something was going on between them.

* * *

"Shi?"

The girl moaned and then cracked her eyes open again.

Her vitals were fine. She was out of the woods for the most part. House was more worried about her mental health.

"Greg." It was a statement, and there was a relief in her voice at seeing a familiar face.

"Allie will be here soon."

The nurse had scuttled out the moment House had appeared and sent her his death glare and House had no problem using the family nickname for his girlfriend in private.

The whole hospital didn't need to hear about the two of them.

House sat down next to her bed, and Shi snaked a hand from between the blankets to grasp his.

They sat there in silence – there was really nothing to say - until the faint clicking of heels could be heard.

"Shi!"

Cameron dashed into the room and gently embraced her little sister. Cuddy stood staring at the sight. House had let go of the girls' hand, but she had seen him. When everything was over she would confront House on the relationship he had with Cameron.

But now wasn't exactly the best time.

Shi was shaking with tears and her sobs were soft against her sisters' shoulder. Eventually the sobbing slowed down and the tears dried on her face.

Shi was blinking sleepily as Cameron studied her – trying to make sure she was okay.

"You need to try and be calm sweetie. You have a lot of injuries."

"Is that why my chest hurts so badly?"

"You had to have surgery, you're probably still very sore. I can get a morphine drip in here to help with the pain."

Allison didn't mention the shocks that the girl had taken to get her heart started again.

"Will you sing Allie?" Her eyes fluttered closed and she mumbled, softer this time "Don't let them get me."

"Yeah. Everyone is here – minus the nieces and nephews and in-laws. PJ has guards at the door round the clock. No one is getting in here without us knowing about it."

"Is Dad here?"

Cuddy watched as Cameron closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"He doesn't believe that he needs to be here. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay Allie. I knew he would take Adam's side. And Steven. And Mikey and Patrick."

Tears were filling Cameron's eyes and she looked to be in physical pain.

"How may were there?"

"Just those four. I don't want to talk about it now. I'll talk about it tomorrow. Did you call the cops?"

"I did Shi. I'm gonna sing now. Close your eyes."

Cameron shifted onto the bed – carefully of all the IVs and various wires protruding from Shi's body.

"_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble" _

The voice that was coming from Cameron made Cuddy nearly gasp in surprise. She had no idea that the woman in front of her could sing.  
_  
"When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken"_

There was a catch in her voice as she started the next verse. House didn't seem to notice Cuddy – or he didn't care – because he stepped over and rested his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"_Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah _

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken"_

Cameron was struggling and a voice joined hers, which surprised everyone in the room.

PJ Dyer stepped into the room and took Siobhan's other hand, his voice joining Allison's.

"_Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken"_

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self_

_When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken" _

Allison and PJ finished the song, and the moment the last note settled into the air Cameron raced out of the room and into the bathroom connected.

The sound of her throwing up was clearly heard and House followed behind her without a second thought.

* * *

A day, then two passed, until the days turned into a week, and the hospital settled down a little bit.

Siobhan moved out of ICU and into the kids ward, even though she was eighteen.

Cameron felt that she would be more comfortable there, and Cuddy let the woman choose.

Siobhan had been through a lot – and Cuddy just wanted the girl to be as comfortable and as safe as possible.

She was getting stronger everyday and Cuddy was relieved.

Shi had spoken to the cops, and when they left she had seemed almost lighter – as if telling them what had happened to her had helped her.

Currently Cuddy was sitting in her office doing paperwork, which was what most of her days consisted of. But today, she just didn't _want_ to do it. Normally it wasn't a problem, but she just couldn't concentrate today.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

An intern dashed into her office, his face alight.

"Come quick!"

Cuddy stared at him like he was insane.

"Dr. Cameron, Joseph Dyer and some other people are doing a performance on the kid's floor!"

She stood up. Screw paperwork. It could wait. Now _that_ she had to see.

* * *

Cuddy arrived just in time to see House stand up and take a bow by the piano. The children applauded enthusiastically.

The group was in the rec room. It was filled with games and toys, and someone had pushed the piano in there.

PJ turned and said something to him.

House nodded and began to play the opening bars of something.

Cameron's older sister Eleanor and Cameron both sighed.

Cuddy looked around the room. Matt and Nicky Allison's older brothers were standing by the piano with PJ.

Ellie took the first verse.

"_Allie, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now!"_

She paused and began to sing.

"_I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever,  
I hope you think you're clever."_

Cameron took the next verse and Cuddy recognized the song.

_Defying Gravity _from Wicked.

"_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy, too.  
I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition."_

The song was obviously common for the two of them to sing, because they didn't skip a beat.

It was a song; the Cameron's knew that wasn't for the kids. It was for them. Because they would 'defy gravity' ever chance they got.

Wasn't that what they had been doing for years?

_Both: So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right now!_

_Ellie: (spoken) Allie, listen to me! Just, say you're sorry.  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for. You can't have all you ever wanted!_

_Allie: (spoken) I know.  
(sung) And I don't want it.  
(spoken) No,  
(sung) I can't want it anymore.  
Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!_

_Ellie: Can't I make you understand.  
You're having delusions of grandeur!_

Ellie waved her hands in the air, as if frustrated and turned her back to her sister. Cameron stepped closer to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Allie: I'm through with accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so!  
Some things I cannot change,  
but 'till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
loosing love, I guess I've lost!  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!  
(spoken) Ellie, come with me. Think of what we could do. Together,  
(sung) Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been.  
Ellie, things the way we plan 'em._

Ellie turned to face her and grabbed her hand.

_Ellie: If we work in tandem_

_Both: There's no fight we cannot win.  
Just you and I defying gravity!  
With you and I, defying gravity, _

_Allie: (sung) They'll never bring us down.  
(spoken) Well, are you coming?_

Ellie dropped her hand and sighed softly.

Cuddy chanced a glance at the kids. They were enchanted.

_Ellie: I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this._

_Allie: (spoken) You too.  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss, _

_Both: I really hope you get it,  
And you don't live to regret it!  
I hope you're happy in the end!  
I hope you're happy, my friend!_

The next part Cuddy knew contained a very hard part to sing, and she waited to see if Cameron could hit it.

_Allie: (sung) So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo,  
At least I'm flying free.  
To those who'd ground me,  
Take a message back from me:  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity!  
I'm flying high,  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown.  
And nobody in, all of Oz.  
No Wizard that there is or was.  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

The kids applauded as she hit the note and Cuddy smiled.

_Ellie:__I hope you're happy!_

Matt, Nicky, PJ and Shi took the next part as the Citizens of Oz and Cuddy was struck by how well they harmonized. To be that good together they had to practice a lot.

_Look at her, she's wicked!  
(shouted) Get her!_

_Allie: (sung) Bring me down!_

_Matt, Nicky, Shi, PJ: So we've got to bring her_

_Allie: Aaahhhhhhh!_

_Matt, Nicky, PJ, Shi: Down!_

The kids erupted in wild applause and Cuddy joined them.

Allie stepped off to the side and started talking to Siobhan. She was in a wheelchair, and was grinning at her sister.

The kids began yelling out requests, but Cameron disappeared for a moment before returning with a guitar and handing it to her sister.

Shi began to shake her head, but one of her brothers knelt down to eye level and began to talk to her, until she reluctantly nodded.

She began to strum the guitar and sing softly.

Her voice wasn't as strong as Cameron's, but she could sing.

"_Oh why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too._

_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess can make me love you less.  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you."_

"She's good, isn't she?" House moved over to Cuddy, but didn't take his eyes off of Siobhan.

"They all are."

"Of course."

"If you did this everyday I would count it as clinic hours."

House snorted. "Snot nosed kids and their parents or snot nosed kids and their parents. What ever will I choose?"

They stood in silence for another moment. "So what's the deal with you and Cameron?"

* * *

_Six months later_

"Please state your name for the record."

"Siobhan Kayla Dyer."

There was an audible gasp in the courtroom and the judge hit his gavel.

"If you can't keep your thoughts to yourself this courtroom will become closed."

"Can you tell me what happened the night of November 30th Siobhan?"

"I was supposed to go over to Mara's. Meghan, Brianna and I were going to sleep over at Mara's house and just hang out. Dad and Mom were going to some benefit thing, and it was just the three of us that lived in the house. Anyway, I was getting ready to leave when the back door opened. It has a really distinctive creak so that you can hear it. Adam yelled my name, and then he told me that he knew I was still home, because he watched Kimmie and Tom leave and that I wouldn't leave before them."

Shi paused and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I figured that if I ignored him, he would let me be. He came upstairs, Steven was with him. I told them that I made plans and that my friends would come looking for me if I didn't show up. Adam slapped me."

Her hand brushed her cheek. All bruises healed, but it wasn't the visible bruises that people worried about. It was the ones that were hidden in peoples' eyes. The bruises that gave people secret upon secret that they couldn't or wouldn't share.

"I told him no and took a step back. Steven took a step towards me and shoved me onto my bed. I got up and threw my lamp at him, he moved, but it hit his leg. Adam tripped me and started kicking me. Steven had a rag – I guess it must have been chloroform, but I couldn't tell you. When I woke up we were at Mikey's place."

Shi was visibly shaking now and Kenneth backed off to let her catch a shaky gasp of air.

"Your Honor, can we give my client a few minutes to compose herself?"

"No." Shi shook her head before the judge could answer. "If I stop talking now I don't know if I can start again."

It wasn't a comment to evoke sympathy, it was a fact. The jury didn't know that it had taken Shi two hours to tell the Detectives her story. That she had gotten sick three times and cried until she had hyperventilated. If she took a break from talking about the horrors she wouldn't want to bring them back up.

She took a sip of water before continuing. "Mikey, Patrick, Adam and Steven were there. Steven raped me first, and then Mikey did, but I refused to – to open my mouth for Patrick. They pushed me on the floor and started kicking me in the stomach."

Her hands wrapped around her waist, holding her sides almost – as if she could still feel the beating.

"Adam pulled me up and Mikey put his hands around my neck. He was screaming at me about sex. Everything was getting blurry. I must have passed out from pain, because when I woke up they had tied me to the bed. I was there for a few hours – I guess. Everything after I passed out if kinda hazy. The doctors told me that I was in pretty bad shape when I was brought in, so I guess that's why. When they finally let me go they dropped me off somewhere in the city. I don't know why. I guess they figured I would make up an excuse for being so injured. Adam had packed clothes for me from my room when they went to get me. I hailed a cab and it took me to the airport. I cleaned up in the bathroom a little bit and then took a plane from O'Hare to New Jersey. I took a bus to the hospital. And that's the last thing that I remember."

Marshall opened his mouth to ask another question, but the judge hit his gavel – stopping the words from escaping his mouth.

"Miss Dyer, you may not need a recess, but the jury does."

And it was true. The looks on their faces were some of pure horror. One woman looked as if she were going to be sick.

"We're taking a half hour."

* * *

"You're doing great sweetie."

"I just want to go home."

"I know you do." Cameron wrapped her arms around her sister.

House placed an arm on Siobhan's shoulder, his eyes serious. "It'll be over soon."

She allowed a small grin to cross her face, but that was all.

Greg and Siobhan's relationship consisted mostly of small smiles, and sitting in comfortable silence. Siobhan knew that she had another person to go to if she ever needed help and Greg had a new partner in crime for his fun at the hospital.

He was teaching her how to play the piano and she was teaching him various things – from card games to little things about the Cameron-Dyer family.

"Shi?"

"Dad." The word was no longer uncomfortable on her lips as she addressed the man standing in front of her.

He didn't have to be there.

Hell, he could have walked away from Siobhan at any time. Walked away from Ellie, Nicky, Matt and Allie. He had no legal connection to them. Instead he was her father. Legally. There were papers and everything.

"How are you holding up?"

She was buried in his arms. "I don't know."

The rest of the Cameron's were in their respective states. They would all be back for the sentencing, but none had enough sick days to take to be in Chicago for the duration of the trial.

Cuddy had let Cameron off on temporary leave, and House had enough vacation days to not show up at work for two and a half months.

"Excuse me?"

A bailiff stood by the door looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Siobhan Dyer is supposed to finish her testimony."

He shifted to his other foot and then directed the next words at Cameron.

"You'll be testifying tomorrow if all goes as planned."

* * *

Songs are _Broken _from the soundtrack _Broken Bridges, Defying Gravity _from_ Wicked _and_ I'll Stand By You _By_ The Pretenders_**  
**


	5. Chapter 4

So it's really long. And um, yeah. That's it. Happy Easter

* * *

**Chapter 4: Daddy's Here and The Stand**

"Eat."

"Not hungry."

"Eat." House repeated. 

Shi wrinkled her nose at him. "It's gross."

"I'll bring you something better if you take some bites."

"So by forcing me to eat gross food first, I eventually get real food?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"Just eat the God Damn jello."

"It's green."

"So?"

"I like the red kind."

"If I get you the red kind will you eat it?"

"Yes."

House shook his head and stood up.

"Fine, but if I get back and you refuse to eat it I'm stringing you up by your toes and taking you with me to clinic duty."

Shi giggled. "I promise I'll eat it."

* * *

There was a knock on her hospital door and Siobhan looked up in confusion.

"Greg? You can come in, it's not like I've moved since last time."

Adam, Steven, Mikey and Patrick had been placed in custody, and then released on bail, but they weren't allowed to leave the state.

That didn't really mean anything – because they still could – but it made the Cameron's and PJ feel safer, which meant that security was looser during the day when the hospital was busy. 

Someone was usually with Shi until visiting hours ended.

The siblings knew when she needed space though, so they had disbanded, leaving her with Greg.

When she sat with Allie or Greg no one bothered her, because the nurses knew that the two could handle any medical problems that arose.

"Siobhan."

Her head shot up and she stared at the man a look of pure shock on her face.

She had been hopeful, crossing her fingers that he would care enough to come see her, but at the same time she had never expected it.

"Daddy."

* * *

"I want you to drop the charges."

"No."

"Siobhan Kayla Higgins-Cameron, you will drop the charges against your Uncle Adam and his friends. Your mother is bedsides herself."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Beat me? Rape me? Ignore me?" Shi had at first been excited by the fact that her father cared enough to visit, but the excitement had quickly faded. "I've been there and I've done that. And it's not like you talk to me anyway, I won't be missing out on a lot."

Grandmother Dyer had sat with her once after she had an argument with her father. She had heard the entire phone call, had heard the words _useless pig _and_tramp_ come out of her fathers' mouth.

_A parent's love for their child is unconditional. Love cannot be explained. It's something that you feel. It's wanting your child to have more, to be more then you could ever be. It is wanting to watch them spread their wings and reach for the stars. He may say hurtful things, but he will always love you._

At eight Siobhan had taken those words to heart. At eighteen she wasn't sure that her father had enough of a heart to care.

"Is there a problem here?"

House stepped into the room, a bowl of red jello in his hand.

"No problem. Who are you?"

"This is Dr. House. He's the head Doctor on my case. Allie's boss. You met him earlier."

House limped over and sat on the edge of her hospital bed, before handing her the bowl and plastic spoon. "Eat your jello Shi."

"Siobhan doesn't like red jello. She only eats green and yellow." Thomas Cameron commented. He never removed his eyes from his youngest daughter, but she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"No. I only eat red." Siobhan took a bite and swallowed carefully. "Erin and Rory will only eat green and yellow, that's why I never ate jello. No one would ever buy the right kind."

"I'm sorry Siobhan."

She looked up from her jello and stared at her father long and hard. Her eyes were wet House realized.

"There was a time, a long, long time ago mind you that all I wanted was to hear a heartfelt apology. There was a time when I trusted you. When I thought that you would ride in on your white horse and save me from a man that was raping me."

Thomas Cameron continued to stare at his daughter.

"Drop the charges."

House stood. He had walked in half way through the conversation, but now he understood.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter – and let me stress this in case you don't understand –_your__daughter_ was brutally raped by her Uncle and three other men. Yet here you are telling her to drop the charges. She almost died. As in, her heart stopped. Yet you're just finally getting here. And your visit has nothing to do with your daughter, except to accuse her of being a liar." House's fist was white from clenching the cane and soon he was going to resort to physical violence.

"And who are you to decide what's best for my family?"

"Well, - yeah. He does. He's my doctor. And he's really cool." Shit took another bite of jello and dropped her gaze when her father turned angry eyes to her for a split second. 

By the time she looked up again Tom had turned his gaze back to House.

"And can you really tell me to leave as her doctor?"

"Does it really matter? Because in ten seconds you'll be out there on your ass."

House physically hauled the man out of the room before he threw him against a wall. Adrenaline can make you forget a lot of things. Including missing part of your thigh muscle.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Destroy Shi in the way you just did. You don't even know anything about your daughter. The only reason you're here is because she's pressing charges."

"That's not true."

"Everybody lies." House replied. "What do you even know about her?"

"What do _I_ know about her? What do _you_ know about her? _You_ barely know her."

"I know that her best friends name is Mara Cooper, that her favorite song is _Broken_, that she has a scar on her thumb from trying to curl ribbons and failing. That her favorite food is grilled cheese and her favorite ice cream is Mackinac Island Fudge. That she has your eyes but her sisters' heart. That PJ is more of a father then you will ever be. Her favorite color is lavender or pink – the pink that you get when the sun sets. Her birthday is May 1st and she was born at 3:30 in the morning. I also know that no matter what she does, you will never think that she's good enough for you."

"What makes you say that?"

House wondered how Thomas Cameron had ever become a lawyer at such a prestigious law firm. Even if he was a complete and utter idiot, the man should have remembered that he had met House already. 

House wouldn't have remembered, but he didn't have a daughter. And if he did, he'd remember all of the men she was with, so that he could interrogate and murder them later. Plus, most doctors didn't know weird things about best friends, colors and favorite songs like House did. Not even Wilson could recite facts like that for his patients.

"Because otherwise you would have been here hours after your daughter called you. You wouldn't have asked Shi _not_to press charges, you would have told her to. And truthfully? She wouldn't be pressing charges. Because if you hadn't treated her like she was unwanted, unloved, _dirt_ beneath your shoe, Adam would have left her alone."

"Adam has never touched a hair on Siobhan's head in a way that wasn't affectionate."

"Some people confuse affection with rape. And abuse. And there _is_ a big line between loving someone and beating them and forcing them to have sex with you."

"Siobhan is a sick little girl if she thinks Adam would touch her."

"Does that make me a sick little girl too then? Does it make the evidence on Shi fake? Does it make Allie, PJ, Nicky and Matt liars?"

"Ellie." Thomas Cameron's oldest daughter was shaking.

"I saw it. I saw it and I didn't realize it. And then Allie couldn't hide the bruises anymore. The beating, the _things_ Adam made her do. We finally found out when he started on Shi. And – and if you for just _one moment_ paid attention to something other then yourself you would see it too. He raped them Dad. And it wasn't once. It was repeatedly. Again and again and again. And all those trips to the emergency room. Have you ever seen Shi trip? Stumble? _Fall_? She used to be a dancer for gods sake. She has to have _some_ grace. And Allie. She carried around three kids, raised them practically. Did she ever once drop one of them? Did she ever not catch a bottle or a pacifier?"

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" They were causing a scene and there were few things Ellie could remember her father hating more then being embarrassed.

"No." Tom put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Go away. And don't come back."

She turned and ran away before Tom could speak.

"That went well." House commented.

"You don't know anything."

"Didn't we just go over this with Siobhan?"

"You may know stuff about her, but nothing that matters."

"Then what matters?"

"That I'm her father. You don't know Siobhan like I do. You're just her doctor."

"If you really want to know, I'm dating your daughter. I think that I know the rest of the family better then you do. Who should I tell you about next? Nicky? Matt? PJ? Rory?"

"You're dating Ellie?"

House just stared. He was at the hospital his other daughter worked at, but his mind automatically went to his oldest daughter.

"No. He's dating me."

Allison stood there with her arms wrapped around her body. She was trying to ward off a chill – but it was hard to get rid of a chill if the chilliness was settling around your heart.

"Isn't he a little – old for you Allie?"

"My name is Allison. And no. You once told me I was too young. Now he's too old? Or do you just like to make me miserable?"

"Why would I-?"

"Because you don't want me. And if I made your life miserable – you got saddled with a kid for another three years, one you didn't even want – then you were going to make mine as miserable as you felt."

"That's not true."

"It's never true when you say something like that, right? Because that's the cold, hard truth, and the truth hurts."

Allison's hands were shaking and she hid them in her lap coat pockets, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm going to ask you to leave – and if you don't, I'm going to call security and have you forcible removed."

"You wouldn't do that to your father."

"My father?" the laughter that bubbled out of Allison's throat was dry and harsh. It could have been mistaken for hysterics.

"My fathers name is Joseph Dyer. Not legally of course – you never would have allowed that – but in every other sense of the word he's my dad."

"Allison – that's not true." Thomas took a step towards her and she took a step backwards. A few nurses were listening from their post, but House knew that they wouldn't get any closer. Not while he was standing there.

"Really? Well, where've you been all these years? When mom died, why weren't you at the hospital? When Adam was raping me, where were you? When I needed money, or help, where were you? And what about Shi? Hmmmm?_Where the hell have you been?_"

Allison was visibly trembling now as tears trickled down her cheeks. House was about to step towards her – but someone else did before him.

Strong arms wrapped around Allison and cradled her to their chest.

"It's okay Lee." PJ murmured. "I got you."

Allison didn't say anything, just buried herself further into his embrace.

There was a lot of hugging in the family - something that House hadn't realized until Christmas.

You hugged when you said hello, when you said goodbye, if you were saying thank you, if someone just needed a hug.

Personal bubbles had no existence – unless you were shying away from Adam, Steven, Tom Cameron or other individuals not in the immediate family.

But the close family saw you in your rawest form. Fresh tears, angry bruises, screaming and crying jags – they stuck around.

"I think that you should leave Tom. Before someone does something they regret."

PJ's voice was calm and House wondered after all these years how he was able to keep his temper in check.

After spending a few hours with Tom, House had been ready to kill the man. Then again, pissing off Tom Cameron when Allison was growing would just make him make Allison's life miserable – and that was probably worse then any words Tom could say.

"Something_you_regret? This whole family is a regret." PJ's fist was so fast that Tom didn't have time to register that it was swinging at him and move.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about your children."

Tom took a step towards PJ and PJ calmly and gently ushered Allison into House's arms.

Allison clung to him, unable to watch what was happening.

House knew the nurses would gossip, but that was really the least of his worries.

Besides, it wasn't like they weren't already talking.

"Are you really going to have me fight you Tom? In front of all these people? Because I will."

"Fight over those two? Why would I? You can have them both."

Tom turned and stalked out of the hospital without another word.

* * *

"You okay?" House wrapped an arm around Allison and allowed her to curl up against him.

They were sitting on the couch in his office with the blinds drawn and the doors locked.

"I'll be okay eventually. Too many things are going on at once."

House kissed her forehead. "Why don't we go home?"

The two had been living together since Christmas. And Cameron had practically been living with House right after they got back from Chicago for the first time.

The first night back she had shown up at his doorstep eyes red, hands shaking.

They had, for some reason, decided to go back to their own, empty apartments.

_Flashback_

"_Allison?" She stared at House with wide eyes and then seemed to realize where she was._

"_I'm sorry. I should have come. It's just that- I – never mind – I'm just gonna-"_

_It was two o'clock in the morning and House was exhausted._

"_No. Come on in." He grabbed her unbroken wrist and pulled her into his messy apartment. "What's wrong?"_

_She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up._

"_I couldn't sleep. And when I finally did sleep I was having nightmares. And -" Her cheeks were flaming red. "It doesn't matter. I'm just gonna go home now and-"_

"_Stay." He caught her ankle with his cane._

"_What?"_

"_Well, you're obviously not going to get any sleep now. And now because you don't sleep I'm not gonna sleep, and then there's this whole thing-"_

_Allison smiled. "Okay."_

_A few minutes later Cameron was laying in House's bed, and arm thrown protectively over her waist._

"_Greg?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Go to sleep."_

_He waited until her breathing evened out before he kissed her forehead._

"_You're welcome."_

"House, what's going on? The nurses are all-"

Wilson used the balcony door to enter the room and turned to find Allison Cameron curled up against House, her head on his shoulder on of her legs over his good thigh, holding hands.

"You were saying Jimmy?"

"I – what – oh – how long?"

"Since we got back from the conference."

"Oh."

Wilson was at loss for words, mouth gaping.

House gently pushed Cameron off of him and stood up.

"Close your mouth Jimmy, you look like a fish. We're leaving now, see you tomorrow. And if I start hearing rumors tomorrow, I'll come up with a better one about you."

He offered a hand to Cameron and she grabbed it shooting an apologetic look at Wilson.

Wilson waited until they left the room before he smiled.

_Finally._

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Shi stepped back onto the stand and searched until she found Allison and Greg who both met her eyes.

Allison gave her a comforting smile and Greg nodded at her.

"Miss Dyer, you ended up in the hospital with severe injuries, and were in a coma for weeks. Can you tell me what you remember from after you woke up?"

"I was in the hospital for about a month and a half." Shi bent her head down. "About a week after I woke up from my coma my dad – Tom - came to visit me. He didn't want me to press charges." 

The opposing counsel was going to ask her about Tom Cameron – so if Kenneth Marshall asked her the same questions first it would show they weren't trying to hide anything.

"And why was that?"

"He didn't believe anything happened. He told me that I was a liar." It hurt for Shi to say the words. "And then he got in a fight with Dad – PJ – and left. Told us that he never wanted to see us again."

Shi sighed and laced her fingers together. "When I was released from the hospital Ellie went to Oak Park and got all of my stuff. I moved in with Dad – and I haven't seen Tom or Kimberly since."

"Your witness." Kenneth sat down and Johnny stood up.

"Siobhan, you're eighteen?"

"Yes." Her eyes are guarded. 

"How long has your sister been lying to you?"

"Objection!" Kenneth stood up. "Your Honor-"

"The line of questioning is relevant Your Honor, I promise."

"I'll allow it, but you're on thin ice Mr. McGrath."

He smiled and turned back to Siobhan. "How long?"

"Excuse me?"

Shi looked confused and scared. 

"Allison has been filling your head with delusions since you were a child."

"No she hasn't."

"You just think she hasn't. According to Kimberly and Tom, since you were a child Allison would try and not let anyone else go near you. She's been living in an imaginary world since the death of her mother when she was fifteen. None of the psychiatrist that she was sent to heard about the rape or abuse. It's her way of pretending. Every time something bad happened, she could make Adam and Steven scapegoats. In high school she was promiscuous, which is why there is a large amount of bruising and scaring on her body. That's why until this year no one knew about the supposed abuse that went on. Siobhan spent so much time with her that she began to believe as well. Stockholm syndrome if you will."

"Your Honor." Kenneth stood up. "There's no evidence of any of this. Mr. McGrath is just fumbling for any excuse because the evidence against his clients is so great."

"Do you have any doctors that will contest to this Mr. McGrath?"

"Yes Your Honor. Tabitha Shapiro is ready whenever you are."

"Tomorrow. Court resumes at eleven. Dismissed."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Siobhan was pacing back and forth her lips set in an angry frown.

The scaring on Allison should have been enough to convince the jury. But then McGrath had his stupid yet clever idea of making Allison a slut in high school.

Shi knew that people would say anything for money or out of spite. There were people in her grade that were probably willing to say things about her as well.

"Is it?" Mr. McGrath was stepping out of the courtroom with Kimberly and Tom and paused to smile at her. 

House was sitting with her and he stood up, moving to stand next to the girl. Allison had gone to get something to drink with PJ.

"Yes it is. You can't make up bruises. You can't make up rape kits; you can't make up years of emotional abuse."

"How would you know?"

"Because I can remember Adam coming in my room and touching me. Because Ellie and Matt and Nicky knew about it when Adam started on me. Because for every person you have saying that we're liars, I have two that will say we're telling the truth."

"Siobhan, just come back to us. We can get you the help you need." Kimberly took a step forward and Siobhan took a step back.

"I would rather spend the rest of my life locked up in a psych ward then go back to living with you." She hissed.

Tom stared at her his eyes dark and angry. He was fuming.

"If that's what you want I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Over my dead body." 

Allison and PJ had reappeared, and Allison was a lot calmer then she had been in the courtroom when the accusations had started being thrown around. 

She wasn't that calm though, and the smallest thing would probably set her off on a wild rampage. They had all seen it happen.

Allison's temper was a force to be reckoned with when you got her in the right mood.

"Well, you killed Adam. Isn't the saying 'an eye for an eye'?" The short loving act had lasted two seconds and now Kimberly was staring at Allison the venom clear in her eyes.

House took Allison's arm to stop the answer that was on her lips.

"Don't let her provoke you. Let's go."

* * *

Shi woke early the next morning and slipped out of her bed. She riffled through her closet and then found a pair of holey yet comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and a red sweatshirt that read Washington, DC on it in white letters that Allison had 'lost' two months ago. 

She grabbed her purse and slipped on some shoes. PJ had moved out of the house and into the penthouse of a high-rise. It was nice, but it wasn't _home_. It wasn't the house in Evanston that she had spent years in. no one had bought it yet though, which meant that the family could go back and spend a few more days there if they wanted.

The doormen knew her well and there were security cameras practically everywhere. She was safe there. No one got into the builing without permission and there were three or four ways to leave.

For the most part the reporters had stopped hanging around.

"Visiting Mara before the trial starts for today." She told everyone that asked her. And that was partially true.

"This is possibly the worst idea you've ever had Siobhan." Mara glared at her friend and Shi looked at her lap. Mara rarely got mad at her, and when she did Shi always felt guilt for upsetting her friend.

Very few people could piss Mara off.

"So I should just let them try to drag Allie through the mud?"

"They wouldn't win."

"But even if they don't win they could damage her reputation. Mar, I_have_ to do this."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Noted."

The two girls drove in silence to the jail.

* * *

"I'm here to see Steven Baker." Mara had gone to the Dunkin' Donuts a few streets down with strict instruction to call her as soon as she was done.

The officer stared at her and Shi looked down. She didn't want to deal with questions right now. 

"I have permission." That was true. Kenneth Marshall knew she was here. And so did Mara. But when she got home, she was _so_ dead.

Twenty minutes later she was walking through the jail with a cop at her side. He led her to a small room and stationed himself in the corner. About ten minutes later another cop escorted Steven into the room, handcuffed him to his chair and left.

"Siobhan."

Jail hadn't been good on Steven.

"Hi." She didn't really know what to say, and she shifted nervously curling a leg under her body.

"What do you want Siobhan?"

"I want you to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Do you think – do you really think – that your new idea will get you to walk free?" Shi asked slowly. "Because it won't."

"I could get a reduced sentence."

"Or the Jury could find your lies despicable and you could get death."

"And why would I listen to you Siobhan?"

"Because after all the years of torture I went through, the ones Allie went through, didn't you ever feel the slightest hint of regret? What if it had been Rory or Erin?"

"What?"

"If Rory or Erin had been raped, or if Ellie had been raped, wouldn't you want the rapist to go to jail? But you'd want it to happen in the least painful way possible. The testifying was bad enough – but now you're questioning my sanity. Allie's sanity. And growing up, our lives depended on lying. On telling everyone that we _were_ fine and _nothing_ was going on."

Steven didn't say anything.

"Why'd you do it?" She couldn't help the question that spilled from her lips.

Adam was gone. Dead. He would never be able to tell her (he probably wouldn't have told her away) so now the answers to the world were within Steven.

"It was easy." Shi looked up shocked. She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"The first time after Allie came to see me. She wanted to report the rape."

Shi felt her stomach tightening. Allie had never mentioned going to the cops.

"I went to see Adam with the full intention of finding out what the hell he thought he was doing. He told me that he didn't know, but that – it had been great."

It was obvious he was editing words for her benefit. Which was good, because Shi didn't want to hear what Adam had said about her sister.

"He told me that he wanted one more night with her and then he would stop. I couldn't press charges. I went with, and – well, one thing led to another. And we just couldn't stop. It was like an addiction."

Shi nodded. Because as disturbing as it was, it made sense.

"You do realize that you just shot your whole testimony to hell if that was recorded?"

"These things always are Siobhan."

"Oh. Then why'd you tell me the truth?"

"Because you're right. And I can admit that. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I also knew that I wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. I'll talk to Johnny today."

"Thank you." Siobhan stood up on rubbery legs, exhausted.

"One thing?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

Siobhan looked at him like he was insane and shook her head.

"Can't do that."

"It was worth a try." His laughter haunted her as she left.

Shi knew that she would never be back there, and she was okay with that. No demons were laid to rest, but at least her sister would still be a doctor tomorrow.

* * *

"Siobhan Kayla Dyer! I'm going to kill you." Allison met Shi at the door, steaming. Mara had dropped her off and then left, but they were meeting up again later tonight.

"I had to."

"No. You didn't. That's the thing."

"I did too. And don't try and say I didn't. They were going to completely damage your reputation."

"I don't care!"

"But I do!"

House walked into the room and stared at the two of them. He was bare-chested and cane free. It was obvious he had just woken up.

"What's going on? Do I have to separate you two?"

"Cute." Allison snapped. "Shi left early this morning and went to go see Steven at the jail."

House turned to stare at Siobhan.

"I had to."

"That was one of the stupidest things you've ever done."

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Steven agreed to talk to his lawyer."

"And you just went and saw the man who raped you. _By yourself_."

"The cops were there."

"Siobhan, anything could have happened to you."

"But I'm fine now."

"I don't care, you could have not been fine. You should have told me so I could go with you. No secrets, remember?"

Siobhan froze for half a second.

"If I tell you everything, then you have to tell me everything. And you lied. You said you never went to the cops. But you did."

Allison's face drained of color. Only House knew about that.

PJ stepped out of his room and stared between the two, just catching then end of the conversation.

"Siobhan-" Allison reached a hand out.

"You lied to me."

"Shi-"

"Why?"

"I can-"

"All those years and you just kept saying the police wouldn't help. Because you knew. And you wouldn't tell me why."

Allison reached a hand out again and Siobhan slapped her hand away and began to pace. 

"Don't touch me."

House stepped in front of Siobhan.

"Sit down."

"No." She stared, eyes defiant.

"_Sit down._" Shi froze. House had never had that tone of voice before with her. She was used to a calm sarcasm with him. It was scary.

She sat.

"Allie, you sit down too." PJ moved into the room and took a seat next to Siobhan, while House limped over and sat next to Allison.

"Now, you guys are going to talk like responsible adults. Then we are going to court. After that we will continue to have responsible-adult-like conversation. If you do not retract the claws, there will be issues. Are we clear?"

Allison and Siobhan both grudgingly nodded.

"Now, who would like to start? Or do I have to flip a coin?"

Allison sighed and curled her body against Greg's. He knew the story wasn't a pretty one. It was the one that made up most of her nightmares.

"I will."


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back. Kind of. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to sweetgreuy for all of her help.

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 5: Interrogations**

Cameron stepped onto the elevator with a sigh. It was three o'clock in the morning. She wasn't allowed to stay at the hospital with Siobhan – Cuddy was strict on enforcing that rule now that Siobhan was out of ICU – but the girl had called at two in the morning sobbing hysterically and screaming at Adam not to touch her.

An hour and a half later she was finally settled. To tired to drive home, but to awake to stay and sit in empty silence Cameron was going to see if there was anything to do in diagnostics. She knew that the team had a case – one that she wasn't supposed to get a look at.

"Think!"

House was staring at the white board, voice irritated.

Chase and Foreman were exhausted. After working with them for years Cameron knew the slump of their shoulders, the way that Chase kept rubbing his forehead and Foreman kept shifting positions.

"It could just be a reaction to the meds." She suggested quietly. House had told her about the case to get her mind off of the nightmares.

The shaking and sweats and the tears that streamed down her face had startled, frightened and scared him at first.

It was, in fact, disturbing that one could get used to being awakened by muffled screams or yelps of pain.

House had learned that the best way to calm Cameron down was to talk. To get her mind off of the nightmares. Sometimes he told her about old cases, other times jokes he had played on Wilson. Anything really. Some nights he would even mention a small story of growing up.

Unlike Allison who lived for her family - the siblings that had kept her sane, the step dad that had protected her, the mother that had loved her unconditionally - Greg didn't have the same memories she did.

There was some good mixed with the bad, but the bad outweighed the good.

"What are you doing here?" Houses' voice was frustrated – not angry. Over the months Cameron had become an expert at distinguishing the two.

Frustrated meant that she could get away with only a few sharp stings from his words.

Anger meant that she might be losing valuable body parts and screaming right back as good as he gave it.

"Shi was having nightmares. She called me – still sleeping – and I came. She's okay now." Her voice couldn't hide the uncertainness behind her words, or the way she nervously rocked back on her heels.

She didn't mention what House could clearly read on her thin, exhausted face.

Shi _wasn't_ okay now. And Allison didn't know if she ever would be. Enduring what they had was something no person should have to through.

And then there was the second thing.

Going home alone meant nightmares but staying in Siobhan's room meant time to think. To think of Adam and Steven and her father. Time to think of the upcoming trial, Siobhan's rape, the pain that everyone in the family was going through and the random reporters that had finally trickled away.

It was – had been at one point – _big news_. The not-quite-any-relation to Joseph Dyer and the stepdaughter of Joseph Dyer both raped by family. It had been in newspapers, and PJ had made some form of statement asking everyone to leave them alone and heal.

It hadn't really helped, but after some weeks they were gone. Of course, the reporters would be back later on, but for now they were mostly silent.

House shook his head before inclining his head towards his office.

"I told you that you couldn't help on cases. But there's plenty of mail to be sorted."

Cameron shot him a look that was a half glare half resignation before stomping into his office and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Twenty minutes later while Chase was seeing to set up a surgery and House was harassing the patient for answers, Foreman went to offer Cameron a cup of coffee.

He found her sitting at the computer typing away, face a mask of concentration. Lizzie Kramer's voice was playing quietly in the background.

"Hey."

She smiled at him, pulling her glasses off of her face to rub her eyes. "Thanks Foreman, you're a lifesaver."

He grinned and settled down in the chair across from her.

Over the past few weeks too many things had been going on and he hadn't had the chance to talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Chase stepped into Houses' office and turned to look at her, with the same expectant look that Foreman had on his face.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Cameron repeated.

Foreman shifted nervously. If it hadn't been such a tender topic or four o'clock in the morning Cameron would have been amused.

"About the rapes you mean? About Adam and Steven?"

"Yeah." Chase chimed in before nodding and walking over to sit next to Foreman.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tell you. I didn't tell you because I hate being treated like tomorrow I may crack in half and have a nervous break-down. I didn't tell you-" she turned her eyes specifically to Foreman "because being raped by your family isn't something colleagues discuss." She turned to look at Chase. "And I didn't tell you because if was already awkward enough between us."

Both men opened their mouths but Cameron kept on talking.

"The only reason that anyone knows today is because it's news now. Because Siobhan is pressing charges like I should have done years ago."

Cameron shook her head and stood up.

"What about House?" Foreman asked.

"What about him?" Cameron repeated completely unfazed.

"Really Cam? We've seen you guys over the past few weeks, and when we were in Chicago. What's going on between you? And did he know?"

"I knew." Houses' voice was harsh and everyone in the room jumped. "And anything that is or isn't going on between us is neither of yours business."

Foreman and Chase both wisely kept their mouths shut, but what House _wasn't_ saying was giving them all the answers in the world.

Cameron picked up her now empty coffee cup and walked to the conference room.

"I'm going home for a few hours until visiting hours start again." She left the room before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Cameron got in her car, but didn't go home.

She drove aimlessly her mind not on where the road led but on other things.

There were what ifs and what could have been and a million and one other thoughts.

Cameron stopped at a red light; put the turn signal on and ten minutes later froze when she realized where she was.

Autopilot was common, so when she pulled up to the storage unit she owned it was more surprise at the fact that she _knew_ how to get there then the fact that she _was_ there.

The storage unit was full of things that she had brought to Princeton with the intent of putting in her apartment, keeping, or not letting anyone else see.

They instead had ended up in an ugly little blue shack that was called storage.

The boxes contained little odds and ends.

Things from Ethan, old pictures, videos, CD's. Furniture that she didn't have room for but didn't want to get rid of. There were medical reports of the injuries Adam and Steven had inflicted on her, as well as pictures to accompany her thoughts. Different odds and ends she had never seen herself getting rid of.

But there was a first time for everything, right?

Allison pulled out her ipod and rolled up her sleeves.

This would take her mind off of everything.

* * *

Two hours later she felt a familiar presence and stiffened.

"Pray tell why you came to a storage unit at odd hours in the morning without telling anyone?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was just driving. I ended up here. Besides, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years." Allison stood, dusting off her hands and paused the music.

One ear bud was in and the other dangled down hitting her somewhere in the side. Her clothes – which were actually pajamas - were dirty and her hair was in sweaty clumps.

"You call that taking care of yourself?"

The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and House winced.

He was so dead.

Life with Allison had been fragile lately due to all the stress that was being caused. The last thing that he had wanted to do was question her judgment on something that haunted her dreams and waking hours.

"You think that you could do better?"

Her voice had gone deadly quiet which was how Greg knew that she was furious.

He hadn't meant it, but he had been worried. It didn't matter who was in jail or custody. Wandering around at three in the morning anywhere was generally a bad idea.

There had been another time and another place with the same argument. Their roles had only changed within the fact that their relationship was now completely personal and House could invest worry into Cameron without wondering if it would exceed 'boss' emotions.

"No, I -"

"I did the best I could Greg."

"I know that - I"

"Do you think that you could do any better?"

Her hands had been full of various odds and ends but now she put them down and turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Right now?" She turned and smiled sweetly, eyes cold. "Right now I just want to get away from you. So, I'm going somewhere where you will not be. Have a good time."

House watched her walk out and paused before banging his head into the wall.

_God damn it._

* * *

_Six months later_

Siobhan crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

"Start talking."

Allison glanced down and laced her hands together. They were shaking.

"After the first time I went to the police."

Her eyelashes were wet with tears and House wanted nothing more then to hold onto her and never let her go.

He wanted to soak up the pain that was radiating off of her and make sure that the story she was about to retell would never pass from her lips again.

That she wouldn't lose her voice in the morning from the screaming that she did at night.

"Keep talking."

Siobhan was angry and House thought about yelling at her.

She had no right to get angry at Allison.

Telling Siobhan about her failed attempt to get Adam arrested – the result being Steven coming into their lives as well – would be extremely difficult for her to get out.

And the repercussions of the truth would hurt immediately. When she was awake she would worry about her sister. And she already did that when she slept.

"You've got to understand Shi – I was just a kid an-"

"So was I."

"Siobhan if you want to hear the story sit down and shut up." House knew that his voice was tinged with rage and that his eyes were steely but he couldn't help that.

She glared back at him, fury evident in her face.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you really want to hear this story?" The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. "Do you really want to hear about how your sister was raped? Do you want to hear about the bruises she got? How she didn't cry the first time? That Steven held her when she cried and gave her confession? That he only came into the mix later on, because Allison tried to tell someone? How they blamed her, told her that she was asking for it? Do you want to hear how many times she's woken up in the middle of the night in cold sweats screaming for them to just stop hurting her? For them to stop hurting you?"

Shi was getting paler by the second, her hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

Allison didn't move, watching the scene with an almost detached horror. It was like she was watching a movie. She could tell that something was going to happen but she was just a member in the audience.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning to see PJ standing there, eyes soft and red.

Allison buried herself in his embrace without a second thought. As soon as she was safely in her stepfathers' arms, PJ spoke.

"Greg."

There was no malice behind his voice, no anger.

House paused and took in Shi, her eyes wide and teary, and her face pale.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking down. Anger always got the better of him. And Siobhan didn't need scaring. She was already scared enough as it was.

She rushed at him, and for a moment House thought that she was going to hit him.

But instead, she buried her head in his shoulder, allowing sobs to wrack her body.

House just stood there and ever so gently brought his arms up to wrap around the girl, letting her lean against him.

"Allie! I'm sorry." She hiccupped a few minutes later, making her way on shaky legs to her sister.

"It's okay baby. I understand."

Allison hugged her sister tightly to her chest and looked over her head, mouthing a 'thank you' to her boyfriend.

He nodded and limped over to place a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Now how about some breakfast? I'm starving."

Allison laughed lightly and nodded, turning to look at PJ and Siobhan who both nodded.

"Let's get dressed, and then lead the way Greg."

"What do you have in mind?" Allison asked as they made their way to their room.

"I don't know. If Wilson was here I would wake him up and have him make us macadamia nut pancakes."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"It's almost eleven. Let's go to Max & Benny's."

"Where?"

"It's a Jewish Deli. They have the best Reuben's in the world." Allison got a dreamy look on her face. "And matzo ball soup."

House laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The Reuben had been just as good as Allison had said it would be much to Greg's surprise.

They joked and laughed through most of the meal although tensions were still high.

Allison felt as though Shi was still sending her accusing glances every now and then. And everyone else in the restaurant was looking at them.

She stood up to excuse herself to the bathroom and the door to the street opened. Allison turned on instinct, as did some other people in the restaurant.

She felt her breathing quicken and the room begin to spin.

But he was dead.

Dead.

"Allison?"

There was a hand on her shoulder, but it wasn't House's voice. It was _his._

Her fist flew up before she could stop herself.

Greg jerked back just in time to avoid a possibly broken nose.

Allison's eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't Adam.

"Oh Greg! I'm so sorry! I -" And with that was all she got out before collapsing in a dead faint on the floor.

* * *

Two hours later Allison awoke to the beeping of machines.

"Wha'?' Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"You had a panic attack, a flashback and then you fainted." Greg's voice was matter of fact she herd the familiar squeak of his cane as he stood up and cracked open her eyes in time to see him swallow a vicodin.

"Allison-"

"No."

"This is the second panic attack in a week. You're not eating or sleeping enough, you're too thin and you look like a zombie."

"I'm _not_ talking to someone Greg. Look how well that turned out last time."

"But this will be different. You're a grown woman. You can walk out of that office anytime." He paused and looked at her pleadingly.

"Just try it, okay? One session. And if you don't like it we'll try again."

Allison snorted. "I'll go to a psychiatrist the day you do physio."

"Deal."

"I was kidding."

"And I wasn't." Greg hold out his hand for her to shake. "One week. We'll start when we get back to Princeton and regroup a week after that."

"I'm going to regret this." Allison muttered, reaching out to shake his hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Siobhan and PJ were standing in the courtroom with Steven, facing a judge.

Steven's lawyer was obviously unhappy.

"Your Honor, my client would like to change his plea to guilty."

Judge Thompson didn't even flinch.

"He does realize that he will get a lifetime in prison, or possible death?"

"Yes Your Honor and he is prepared to face those consequences."

Johnny McGrath was scowling, his eyes set in a deep frown.

"Then we will reschedule a hearing for the sentencing at a later date. Court is dismissed."

Judge Thompson stood and walked out of the courtroom.

"You little son-of-a-bitch!"

Kimberly was by them in a split second.

Siobhan allowed a small smile to cross her face. Her mother had never understood the irony of those words and Siobhan never pointed them out.

"You put him up to this!"

"It was his choice." Siobhan replied for her sister, calmly.

"And you didn't have anything to do with it, right?" She asked snidely.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You keep your mouth shut you little whore! My father did the exact same thing to me, but did I ever complain? No! You move on with your life. But you couldn't do that. You're nothing but a cheap who-"

Siobhan didn't realize what she had done until she felt the sting in her hand, the slap echoing in the courthouse.

There was a collective gasp and PJ grabbed Siobhan, physically moving her and stepping in front of her so Kimberly couldn't go near her.

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

Siobhan was being ushered out of the room by PJ, his hand resting on the small of her back, their security guard following.

"Who said I wanted you to? Who said I forgive _you_?" was the last thing that Siobhan yelled to her mother.

PJ waited until they were in the car before he turned to Siobhan, face serious.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to MissingCanceledShows for Betaing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Art and Therapy**

House waited two hours after visiting hours began before going down to Siobhan's room.

He was hoping that by then, Allison would have calmed down enough for him to talk to her. He hadn't meant to imply what he had, and she hadn't given him any time to explain himself.

"She's not here." Shi intoned the minute House limped in.

"How-?"

"She was here earlier. Went on an insane rant about you, had a panic attack and then Ellie took her out of the room. Nicky should be here in a few minutes, so you might wanna run. Getting beat up is never fun. He's not very happy with you."

Matt had to leave early, due to the fact that all three of his children had come down with pneumonia and he wasn't going to leave his wife alone with three sick children.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Nope."

House sighed and turned to leave.

"Greg!"

He turned back around. "Whenever I was little and I was upset about something Allie would take me to the Art Institute and we would look at all the abstract art and the photographs and come up with stories about all of them."

"Thank you."

"Don't hurt her." Siobhan responded seriously.

* * *

Once in the art museum, it took House almost an hour and a half to find her.

He was too stubborn to call Ellie, and he knew that Allie probably wouldn't answer.

He finally did find them, though, in the photography section, sitting as still as statues.

Ellie was the first to spot him, and as he slowly made his way over to them, Allison turned, hearing the familiar _step thump_.

"Ellie, can we have a minute?" Her voice was soft, eyes red.

"I'll be off wandering. Let me know if you need me. Otherwise I'll meet you back at the hospital."

With a final glance at House she disappeared.

"Allie-"

"Shhh."

House paused and waited for her to say something, but she didn't, just continued to stare at the photos on the wall.

They sat for another half hour before Allison finally opened her mouth.

"Do you ever wonder what provoked people to take these pictures?"

House followed her gaze to stare at a photograph titled 'Fading Away'.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wonder why someone _wouldn't _take a picture. You have to remember every moment."

House didn't add that his recent on-line buy, a digital camera, which was because his old one had 'broke', was mostly because of Allison. Before that he had never had someone he had wanted to take pictures of.

The Cameron children had documentation of everything. From first words and first steps to hand stands in the backyard and childish fights.

To anyone who had ever seen the pictures and videos it was obvious that Lizzie Kramers' children were her world. It was obvious that although they were not his children, PJ Dyer loved them as if they were his own.

The documentation of life didn't matter to some, but it was the only thing that the Cameron's' had of their mothers that was still sacred. Every other memory – even her funeral and the days after her death - were splashed around the country for any prying eyes to examine.

House had pictures of him at different base camps, standing next to the signs with his father and mother. And that was it. There were no pictures of him and his parents or any of his family just being together.

It was only later on when he was with his friends, some parent might crowd all the over-irritated kids together and they would smile, take the picture and run off. Pictures to Greg House had never been important.

"But some of them aren't good to remember."

Allison turned to look at him, meeting his gaze for the first time.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." House raised a hand to gently touch her face. "I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, you shouldn't have."

She didn't say anything else and neither did House.

"When we go to Chicago I'll take you to the Art Institute. I used to spend hours at that place."

"Shi said that you used to take her there when she was upset."

Allison nodded. "And when I was upset, and when I needed to get out of the house, or just to think. I was there so often I got a membership, and the people started to know me by name. The place is _huge_ but I know where to find all of my favorite works of art with my eyes closed. When I was old enough I got a summer job there."

"Why'd you get a job at all?" House was naturally curious. It wasn't that she _shouldn't_ have gotten a job, but she definitely could have survived on the money she had.

"I wanted to have one. Most kids in my neighborhood got jobs. It showed responsibility. And it got me out of the house for long hours at a time."

Cameron shook her head and stood up. She had left to avoid all of her thoughts, and the one thing that she was doing was thinking.

"Let's get out of here."

House nodded and stood up, offering her his cane-free hand.

They were almost out of the building and to his car when Allison turned to him.

"Greg?"

"If you ever say anything like that to me again, getting me to accept an apology will be the least of your problems."

House couldn't help the small smirk that blossomed. That was his girl.

"Got it ma'am. Now I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

* * *

_Six months later_

The good-byes had been hard enough as it was.

Standing at PJ's plane, holding her family close as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Shi had been just as upset as she was.

_You know the drill. Call me. I love you. See you soon._

Had been the last words Allison had tiredly whispered into her baby sisters' ear.

_I'll call you if you call me. I love you too Allie. And I'll be in Princeton in no time._

It had been November when House had met the family, December when he went with her to see them for Christmas (choosing to hold Thanksgiving with Wilson as he always did. Thanksgiving being her fathers' holiday they were in only in Chicago for about a day and a half.) January Shi had stumbled into the clinic, bloody and broken looking for her sister to save her. Now it was almost September, and Shi would be starting school at Princeton in no time. There was nothing for her to make up; as she had all of her high school credits and graduated early, which was good, as it gave the family one less problem to worry about.

The family had parted, PJ slipping another blue box into her bag.

This time it was a delicate pair of angels wings that made Allison smile sadly as she attached it to her bracelet.

On Christmas she had gotten a popcorn charm for all of the popcorn strands the family made to put on the Christmas tree. It was that holiday House learned that Cameron had another other charm bracelets full of charms. The charms were ones that she either didn't like to explain, or like the Christmas tree, didn't fit the season.

The angel, Allison had explained with a weary sigh, was her mother watching over her, Adam gone and most likely burning in hell, and the fact that Shi had crossed that line of death but had turned around and walked right back over.

All of the charms were significant to her life, and House wondered when or if he was going to make his way onto the bracelet.

* * *

Her first requirement had been that it not be a man. And then she had thought about the woman that had once been the one she was supposed to rely on and changed her mind. If anything, all of the half-truths that her father learned from her therapy sessions with _that bitch_ had made her life worse.

So now she was sitting in front of some strange man named Charlie, clasping Greg's hand tightly and wishing that she had never agreed to this.

Even if it meant physical therapy for Greg, it meant talking to someone about herself, her feelings.

Feelings that associated with her and Adam were the ones she didn't talk about. She could cry about Ethan and not feel anything but grief and love. She could miss her mother or cry over a dead patient.

But feeling anything for Adam or for Steven or the various people that had helped destroy an already fragile childhood?

They were all a block in her mind for the most part. If she didn't have to think of them, she didn't. If she felt her emotions rising when she saw them, she got busy or got wasted, preferably the first one. She had seen alcohol's effect on a family.

So now she was supposed to sit down with a complete stranger and talk about something she tried to never even think of.

She had insisted that Greg be there for the first meeting, and wasn't backing down. She needed moral support.

"We're going to start off easy. If you have any questions for me Allison, Greg, feel free to ask them now."

Cameron ducked her head and let out a barely audible 'no'.

House squeezed her hand and shrugged.

"I've got nada."

It was a first, and Allison probably would have been more comforted if he had fired embarrassing questions at the Doctor.

"Okay."

Charlie made no comment, and didn't seem worried – but then again, Charlie didn't work at PPTH, he had his own practice on the outskirts of Princeton. He didn't know House or his reputation.

"Do you want Greg to stay for this Allison?"

Allison looked between the two of them, her eyes darting wildly. Did she?

"Hey." House tugged on her hand until she met his eyes. "I'll leave if you want me to. Me staying even if you didn't want me to wasn't part of the deal."

"You'll be okay outside?"

If House had been a more caring person he would have replied _this isn't about me, it's about you_ but he wasn't _that_ soft, so instead he kissed her on the forehead and stood up.

"I'll be fine. If I get bored I'll call Wilson."

Cameron nodded and let out a small half smile as he disappeared, limping quickly down the hallway.

"So Allison, why don't you tell me what brings you here? Your boyfriend didn't tell me a lot over the phone."

That was the truth. But, Charlie knew who Allison Cameron was. Her face as well as her little sisters' had been all over the papers before Brittany's latest rehab visit and Brangelina's twins had taken over. He would rather hear her side then what the papers had to say.

Allison nodded and shifted position ever so slightly. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"When I was fifteen my mother died. That same year my Uncle Adam -"

* * *

She didn't want to do this. At all. Period.

If she didn't love PJ so much she wouldn't be doing this at all.

"It'll be okay Shi."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know these things." PJ hesitated. "And I know that this sounds like a terrible excuse, but I'm doing this because I love you Shi."

"I love you, you're perfect, now change." Shi replied staring out the window idly.

"I love, you're perfect, but your family screwed you up and you need to learn how to deal with your emotions, never change." PJ corrected gently.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere in Evanston. I have the address."

"And the GPS."

"If we didn't have the GPS we'd be in North Dakota by now Siobhan." PJ's voice was dry and Shi couldn't help the grin that slid onto her face.

"Dad, we'd probably be in China by now."

The smile that crossed his face was a large one. Every time Siobhan called him 'dad' with pure affection he couldn't help it.

The Cameron children had been 'his' kids for years now, but none of them had ever been able to call him anything but PJ. It was partially out of respect for their father, and partially out of the fact that Lee had no good memories of the word 'dad' and couldn't associate a father with anyone other then that jackass she had put up with for years.

"Recalculating drive…"

Siobhan groaned. "You should have let me drive. Shut _up_ Julie." She muttered half-heartedly in the direction of the GPS that they had named long ago.

"But I like driving. Plus, the last time I let you drive we almost died."

"I was fifteen!" Shi was grinning though.

"And I was terrified. I thought that we were going to hit that old lady."

"Don't be so over dramatic."

"Sweetheart, I work with a bunch of drama queens all day, everyday."

"Some of them are quiet nice. And acting is a job, not a personality."

"Some of them…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come to my high school for one day and my drama queens could kick your drama queens in the ass."

"Right." PJ braked and Siobhan looked up. This was her first meeting with her therapist, and she was terrified.

* * *

"So?"

The sound of soft footsteps alerted House to Cameron's presence and he immediately looked up to see a very red-eyed Allison staring at him.

House stood up and turned to glare at Charlie as he ambled out of the office after her.

"Are we looking somewhere else?"

"You're getting a physio appointment for tomorrow and I'm coming back here next week," was her quiet reply.

"And the crying?"

"Releases emotions." Charlie replied. He could tell that House didn't care for tears one bit. "It's good for Allison to release the pent up stress, anger and pain she's feeling. I'll see you next week, right?"

"See you then." Charlie walked away and Allison grabbed Greg's hand, walking out of the building with her head held high and tearstains bright on her cheeks.

House followed, watching her curiously.


	8. Chapter 7

**So, this is the end of We Are Family/I'll Stand By You… unless I decide to write another, which probably won't happen. I've become attached to this family though, so you never know. I'm sorry it took so long, but the final chapter is ten pages, so I hope that helps you forgive me. Thanks to MissingCanceledShows for betaing, as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The End**

_Six Months Later_

She stood knee deep in the ocean, the paper she held fluttering in her hands.

"Allie?"

"I'm almost ready." Her voice was a whisper, and she stared down at the neatly typed words, until they swam ever so slightly.

When the words were clear again she began to read.

"Dear Adam, Steven and Dad-" Her voice quavered ever so slightly, chocking on the words. House wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His cane and ocean didn't exactly mix, so she wasn't sure if it was all for moral support or also because he needed a crutch. She could do this. It was just an exercise after all. A way to let those that she would never see again for various reasons know what she thought about them.

"- I want you to know that I was not the one who was broken by this. That Shi and I were not the damaged party here. We always had people who loved us unconditionally. We are not the broken ones. It was really the three of you who lost out on relationships with us. Real, actual, relationships – not the kind that involved forcing yourselves on us or ignoring us and pretending we didn't exist. We survived it. We rode through the pain and the hurt and not being able to understand. And it was tough, and it hurt, but we got by. We survived. Because we were stronger then that."

She dug through her purse until she found the lighter that she had thrown in there.

The letter burned slowly, the wind blowing the ashes into the ocean.

It was all about letting go, and moving on. Forgiving maybe, but not forgetting. All the clichés that she had grown up hearing.

Well, she was living them now. Getting to a place in her life where Steven and Adam couldn't touch her. Where her father and Kimberly couldn't touch her.

She sighed and then turned to face Greg.

"Okay. I'm ready."

**

* * *

**It had been a long eight months since Shi had first stumbled into the hospital, bruised, broken, beaten and nearly dead.

Steven had been convicted and was sentenced to life in prison. Cameron didn't think that he would last long; but he was in solitary confinement 23 hours a day so that he wasn't killed by the general population, half of who he had helped put away.

Shi had finished her high school year and was going to move to Princeton, starting college a year later then her grade had. The recovery had taken time though, and Siobhan would deal with being older then everyone else just fine.

The hospital stay and then the trial had put the family's personal life at a slight stand still, and it was only now recovering slowly.

Nicky and Anna had been engaged since House had first met them, and now they were finally getting married. It was to be a small wedding with family and friends.

Allison was bouncing in her seat, looking out the plane window.

It was weird, being in Chicago but House figured he would get used to it. Even if no one really lived there anymore it was still their home.

"You're going to bounce so much that you're going to go flying out of the seat and smack your head."

"But at least I'll have had a good time doing it."

"Always the optimist."

"Just because I see the glass half full most of the time doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly go flying upwards and give myself a concussion." She argued before grinning. "Besides, I'm excited I can't help it. My baby brother is getting married!"

"He's older then you."

"And younger then you so don't be a pain about it." The pilot announced that they needed to buckle their seatbelts and Allison snuggled up against him, a serene smile on her face.

"What's this about?" He teased.

"Love you."

"Right back at'cha."

**

* * *

**The wedding was at a place called 'Café Brauer', right next to the Lincoln Park Zoo.

"It's where Mom and PJ got married." Allie had explained earlier. "So, it's very special to us." The rehearsal dinner was that night, and she walked from place to place, remembering the night of their wedding.

"The entire place was covered in candles. And mom wanted it to be special so we went to Salvation Army stores and found votives that didn't match. Some of them mom had engraved and gave away as presents."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you wear a frilly pink dress that was itchy and frown the whole time?"

"I was ten Greg." She laughed. "But no, my mother knew better then to have us wear pink frills. We wore orange and carried yellow flowers. The boys' ties matched our dresses. And every time I spun around," Cameron did a twirl to demonstrate her point, "my dress flared out. We didn't even wear them for very long. We changed to perform."

"Perform?"

"We sang at the wedding, rocked out. So, of course, we had to put jeans and t-shirts on. Never changed back."

"You _sang_?"

"We couldn't exactly _buy_ them a present -" Cameron closed her eyes, trying to remember the way the speech they had given had gone.

"- so, we decided to give you one instead." Ellie's voice cut through. "I Will Be Here with Ellie and Allie on vocals, Nicky on piano and Matt on guitar."

"A recreation?" Allison guessed, resting her head on her sisters shoulder as the embraced tightly.

"Of some sort. But you already knew that. We talked to Anna. Hi Greg."

"Hi Ellie." Ellie let go of her sister to hug House and it was then that he remembered his one pet peeve about the family.

They were touchy feely.

**

* * *

**It took another half hour to get the family and the various people in the wedding assembled.

Siobhan, Ellie, and Allison were serving as bridesmaids as well as Anna's two sisters. Nicky was Best Man as well as Anna's brother. Allison's niece, Melanie, was the flower girl and her nephews Brendan and Elliot, were ring bearers.

Matt's wife Stephanie, Ellie's boyfriend Jack, House, and PJ weren't in the wedding.

"Get ready for a long night," PJ warned House.

"It's a wedding," he scoffed. "Of course it's going to be long."

"But you've never been to one of my kids weddings. They like to stay long and not sleep."

House smirked slightly at the 'my kids'. It did not escape his attention that Thomas Cameron was not at his youngest sons wedding.

Rory and Erin were, but they seemed to float around, slightly awkward, not knowing how to act. It was true that the siblings loved them, but at the same time they had not been through half of what Allie and Shi had dealt with. And they had never been as close as Shi was with the older siblings.

It might not have escaped other people's attention either, but House was pleased about it.

The wedding was medium sized. Family and friends about two-hundred people in all.

After a short, sweet ceremony, it was time to eat.

House sat at the main table with the rest of the family and traded jokes with PJ.

As the night proceeded, dinner ended, and the three Cameron siblings went up to give a speech, PJ slightly in front.

"I'm Joseph, also known as PJ. Nicky's my stepson, as well as my godson, but I like to think that we're closer then that. "He gave a soft smile. It did not escape any of the guests who knew who he was, that he refrained from using his last name, as if to keep the attention away from him even more. "I've known Nicky since he was a baby, and together we've been through good times and bad. There have been many days of laughter. Over the years I've watched Nicky grow from a tiny baby to gawky teenager and finally to the strong man that he is today. I'm proud to call him my son and if his mother were here today, I'm sure that she would say the exact same thing. I wish him the best with Anna, who is a wonderful lady in her own right."

Matt took the mike from PJ as the crowd toasted the happy couple. "When I found out that my mother was pregnant with Nicky, I asked her if we could get a dog instead." Chuckles rippled through the crowd. "She said no, and Nicky asked her the same thing when we found out that she was pregnant with Ellie. Ellie wanted to be a big sister though, so she never tried to exchange Allie for anything. Nicky and I are the closest in age, but somehow he always ends up ganging up on me. Thank you Anna for coming around." Matt waved at his sister-in-law. "She's mellowed him out a lot and I'm no longer getting woken up on family reunions with my hand in water and silly string everywhere."

He passed off the microphone to Ellie who grabbed it eagerly.

"I'm the one that Nicky wanted to get rid of," she informed the audience with a dramatic wave. "Aren't you glad you didn't?" The question was directed at Nicky, and when he called back,

"I'd try again in an instant!" there was a general explosion of laughter.

"Thanks Nicky, love you too." Her voice was dry. "Now, Nicky and I don't always get along as you all may or may not know. But, he has to love me forever, because I was the one who introduced him to Anna. When we were first starting off as psychiatrists, we did rounds together. After working long shifts at the hospital ward, we would go back to my apartment and crash. Nicky had been visiting me and was crashing at my place. Due to exhaustion I completely forgot. We crashed and I woke up the next morning to shrieking, because Anna had been so exhausted she hadn't seen the other person in the spare bedroom." Ellie shook her head. "That was an awkward first meeting, but as you can tell that it all worked out and I'm so excited to have another sister in the family."

Allie took the microphone last and smiled sweetly. "I don't have a lot to say, but I'm so happy for Nicky and Anna. It'll be nice to have another sister to gang up on Nicky with. There's a tradition in my family, that when someone gets married, or a baby is born, or there is another big happy event, you don't just buy them a present, you do something artistic as well." Ellie and Matt laughed as Nicky buried his head in his hands. "We promise not to do anything super embarrassing Nicky, and we already talked this over with Anna and she agreed."

"That makes me feel better. She likes you better then she likes me." Anna smacked him on the back of the head cheerfully. "If I liked Allie more I would've married her you idiot."

"Children! At least wait until after the party to fight," Allison scolded. She moved over to stand next to the piano and Matt picked up the guitar as PJ settled himself onto the piano bench.

Anna stood up and grabbed her husbands' hand. "Our first dance, Mister. You said I could pick the song."

Nicky nodded meekly. "Yes ma'am."

The song started, the girls building their voices to reach a crescendo.

"_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you._

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world."_

They finished and were greeted with thunderous applause.

Allison walked back to the table and sat next to Greg, a bright smile on her face.

"You just like to sing," he accused, eyes amused.

"Yep. But we figured that 'Broken' might be a little inappropriate for tonight." It was the song that House most frequently heard her sing and he chuckled.

"Wait until we have to do the chicken dance. You won't be laughing then."

House widened his eyes dramatically. "No!"

"Yep."

**

* * *

**The wedding was fun, and House and Cameron had collapsed, exhausted into the hotel bed later that night.

He was startled awake by a cold hand on his shoulder.

House shot up, "what?"

"Sorry." Allison chuckled quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Get dressed."

"Get dressed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Her smile was practically devious. Allison handed him a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. She was dressed similarly, a hoodie covering her hair.

"Are we robbing a bank?" House cracked, even as he slowly swung over to the side of the bed, the bitter Vicodin not kicking in yet.

"Why would we do something like that?" She shook her head. "I lived with a bunch of night owls Greg, this is what we do."

"But why?"

"PJ said that he had something for us. Just the four of us, but we could grab Siobhan and our significant others. I figured you'd be pissed to miss the surprise."

"But what's with the black?"

Cameron handed him her cell phone.

_Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to make it to 'our OTHER spot' by five. _

House glanced at the clock. It read four. "And what exactly is your other spot?"

"You'll see."

**

* * *

**Cameron hailed two taxis – one for her, House, Matt and Stephanie, and another for Ellie, Jack, Nicky and Anna. It was now four fifteen. All were wearing black, and House realized that the black clothes were just for fun. Siobhan had chosen to stay behind and watch Stephanie and Matt's three sleeping children.

"What's so important that the lovely new couple could be dragged away from their honeymoon bliss?" House cracked.

"PJ never pulls anyone away from anything without reason, so they chose to come with. Besides, they have brunch with all of us tomorrow before they leave for their honeymoon tomorrow."

House watched the streets aimlessly. He didn't know the city of Chicago well at all, and he had no idea where they were going.

Finally, the taxi stopped in front of an apartment complex, and the family filed out of their cabs silently.

"Where are we?"

"This is where mom was a starving singer. After she became famous she never had the heart to sell it."

Ellie entered a code into the keypad, which let them into the building so they could take an elevator to the fourth floor.

A projection screen was set up when the entered the small apartment complex.

The siblings all exchanged confused looks.

"PJ?" Matt finally called out.

He emerged and smiled at them before turning directly to Anna and Nicky. "Sorry to do this tonight."

"It's okay PJ; we're all curious, so spill."

He wrung his hands. "You guys all know that your mother was superstitious."

The four nodded. Lizzie Kramer had not been overly-superstitious, but had a faith in things unknown.

"Right after she and Tom divorced, she went to get her palm read and her fortune told with me. The reader told her that she would live a strong life, be successful and happy. Her death would be sudden and cause great pain to those around her. She would have no time to make plans for anyone around her and that there would be a lot unfulfilled. Lizzie pressed her for more, and all she would say was that Bird wouldn't have flown the nest yet, but the rest had."

Allison let out a soft gasp as did the other three siblings. No one besides their small, immediate family had ever heard their mother call Allison 'Bird'. Likewise with Ellie's nickname of Monkey, Nicky's of Shark and Matt's of Cheetah. Not even Siobhan knew about them.

"Needless to say, Lizzie was worried. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and I didn't. When she passed I found a tape that she had made. The instructions were specific. I was to wait twenty years to show it to you. I figured that now was the last time we would see each other for a little while, and it would be the best time. I have never seen it either, so if you guys are up for it, we can watch it now."

House was pulled behind Allison as she practically bounded onto the couch.

The other siblings followed suit and PJ settled down, hitting play. The old screen cackled to life.

Lizzie Kramer sat staring directly into the camera.

"I guess I should start with, if you're watching this, I'm dead." She paused and sighed. "Okay, I know, I know, it wasn't funny. Well kids, that's why I'm a singer, not a comedian. And _no_ Nicholas, I won't quit my day job." This granted a chuckle from her children.

"I guess Joe got my note, and if he did you all better be older then the last time I saw you." She narrowed her eyes and wagged a finger. "And I mean it."

Lizzie straightened. "Birdie Lee is at school and the rest of my babies have gone off to college. Joeys off filming today, so I decided to do this today. I just have a bad feeling…" She trailed off and House glanced at the time stamp on the corner, his breath catching in his throat. If it was right, Lizzie Kramer had died less then a day later.

"But that is not the point." She lifted her chin. "If something does happen, I want to be prepared. So I'll start with you, Cheetah. Don't be a bear to your siblings. They love you and you'll need them later. Don't forget to do your homework. Go to bed early and sleep late, _not_ the other way around. You chase those dreams no matter how many times your daddy shoots you down. Don't worry about your future. It will all work out. You can worry, but remember: worrying about the future is as effective as trying to solve and algebra equation by chewing bubble gum. I want you to marry a nice girl and settle down. Have lots of babies. And if you so much as give _one_ of them my name I will come back and haunt you goddamnit!" Matt wiped his eyes.

"Nicky. Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. My youngest baby boy. You keep that wandering up, you hear me? Travel. To every state, to every country, to the moon and back." She spread her arms. "I know right now you don't know what you want to do with your life, and that's okay. You don't have to decide at ten like those two weirdos of mine. And if they harass you, just tell them that Ellie doesn't know either. Keep on messing with that camera I got you. And for the love o god, don't take pictures of Ellie that will make her want to kill you," her voice caught. "I may not be there, and then who will you be able to hide behind?"

"Ellie-Bel, I hope you keep that mind of yours open. There's so much to learn, and I know that you're just going to drink it all in. Read all of those books, and dispense your advice when needed. I never wanted to push you, but you'd make a damn fine therapist or psychiatrist. If that's not what you are, don't worry. Keep everyone laughing, like you always do." Her smile brightened. "You were always the comedian of the family, and I want you to keep them all smiling. Go find some nice Jewish doctor," her eyes were twinkling. "And don't give me that look Eleanor Rigby; I'm still your mother no matter what. I want you to grow up to be the lady you never thought you were. I'll be watching you, and I'll come down and smite you."

"And last, but never least, Birdie Lee." Allison straightened in House's grip ever so slightly. "It may be hardest for you, my baby bird. You might have to go live with your daddy. PJ will always be there, I don't care if I'm not. Keep dreaming, and keep your heart open like you always do. Spread those wings of yours and fly. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't. Be the world class doctor that you always bragged that you would be. Keep those grades up even if your teachers are bitches. And Birdie Lee, don't keep everything locked up inside. I know you. Let it out or else." She shook a finger scolding mockingly. "I have complete and utter faith in you. And remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens."

She pulled out a guitar and the siblings and PJ let out a gasp in unison.

"I have two songs for you. I wrote one the other day, so excuse me if the chords are wrong." She started with Broken, and House held Cameron close as she shook in silent sobs. The song had never been recorded, and they had no tapes of their mother singing it.

"The second one I don't have a name for yet."

The chords started and she began to sing, voice husky with a bit of tears.

"_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are…"_

She finished and cleared her voice. "If I don't get around to it, someone better publish this song. If it's good enough." Her eyes twinkled. "I love you all. I love you forever and for always. Don't ever forget it." She stood and disappeared from the frame. "Now how do you turn this dame thing of-?" was heard, slightly muffled, as it cut her off.

None of the Cameron children could form worlds. House just held Cameron tightly. Lizzie Kramer had strength, and she had given her children a gift. A gift that seemed to lighten Allison a little bit.

When they stood to hug (because that was _all_ the family did) Allison had seemed to stand up straighter.

**

* * *

**It was the beginning of November, and House watched Cameron as she moved around the office making him coffee. She had transferred to immunology two months ago at the boards insistence, but she was still down stairs every morning, making him coffee.

There was an unusual weight in his pocket, but he didn't know what to do with the box and silver ribbon. He had permission now. Any day he could do it.

_Flashback_

"_Joseph Dyer."_

"_PJ?" Even House had taken to using the nickname._

"_Greg! What can I do for you? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes. I just have a question…" House trailed off and PJ understood. "I'm in New York right now, are you busy, because I can be down there in less then an hour."_

"_No, now would be perfect."_

**

* * *

**And it had been perfect.

"Greg, is everything okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Okay." House caught her wrist as she stepped into his office to hand him the coffee.

"What's up?" Allison propped herself up on his desk and smiled.

He fingered the box again and finally held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

"What?" But he had already taken her hand and stared at her expectantly.

"Close your eyes." She obeyed, mostly out of confusion.

House slipped the box from his pocket and opened it. He smiled, satisfied and looked at her. "Okay, open them."

She did and glanced down to stare at her hand. House had taken her bracelet; the one PJ had given her, and added a charm.

A silver cane winked back at her in the room, sparkling brightly. She gasped – she couldn't help it, because next to it was a diamond ring that he had somehow hooked onto her bracelet.

"Greg -" He still held both her hands. "I'm asking you to marry me woman, because I want this to last forever. And you're mine." He kissed her. "You're mine, and the cane is to make a point. I have a place on your bracelet now. That's PJ's way of saying yes."

She couldn't help it, it was to easy. "You're marrying PJ?"

"I'm marrying you, _if_ you put that ring on your finger and say yes. The charm is PJ's way, and my way is that fancy diamond ring."

"Yes!" She laughed and kissed him. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I love you." House slipped his hand back around her wrist, and unhooked the ring so it was no longer a charm, instead sliding it onto her finger.

"I love you too." They were making out steadily and were interrupted by a slight cough.

"Ummm…" Wilson stood awkwardly. "I have a case from Cuddy."

"How bad would it be if I took the day off to go have hot and steamy sex with my fiancée?"

"House," Wilson scolded "you can't just leave because you want to have sex with -" he paused and looked up. "_What?_"

Cameron held out her hand. "His fiancée."

Wilson strode across the room to hug her and give House a manly pat on the back. "I think it'd be a bad idea, but, hey, you're engaged!"

House stood. "My fellows can handle it. Cameron's sick, and I have to take care of her." Allison didn't even bother to correct him, just wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You are _so_ getting years of clinic duty."

"But right now I'm going to be having sex with my fiancée so I'll at least have gotten something good out of it."

House dragged her out of the room before she could reply, Cameron not voicing any protests. There was no way that he was going to stop.

Wilson just shook his head. Those two were made for each other.

**

* * *

**They were laying lazily on the bed hours later, House stroking Cameron's bare back. She was staring at her hand, admiring the ring.

"They're going to flip," she murmured.

"Of course they are. But they love me, so it's all good."

Cameron chuckled. "You got that right."

"It'll be a crazy ride, but at least it'll be interesting."

Cameron thought of all that they had gone through over the past almost two years. To think, that it had all started with a conference. There had been bad times, but there had also been good. And through it all – even through their fights – they stuck together.

"It will be," she agreed, reaching up to kiss him. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

_

* * *

Don't worry about the future; or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubblegum. – Everyone's Free To Wear Sunscreen (Various Artists)_

_What A Wonderful World – Bob Thiele and George David Weiss  
_

_100 Years – Five For Fighting_

_Broken - Lindsey Haun_


End file.
